


Точка невозврата

by whatnotness



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, недокейс, рефлексии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже самый неожиданный выход может оказаться правильным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка невозврата

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с **argentum_**

В темноте сложно было что-то рассмотреть, а свет фонаря выхватывал только отдельные предметы, здорово их искажая — тени делали всё более длинным и угловатым. Дэннис едва не вписался в стену, переступил через ящик на полу и немного повернулся: в комнате было пусто.  
— Докладывай.  
— Сильное задымление. Дальше ещё одна комната, — он прислушался, — возможно, потерпевшие.  
Шипение огня перекрывало шум рации. Дверь в комнату была заблокирована упавшими обгоревшими досками, и Дэннис на пробу их сдвинул, но тут же встряхнул рукой — даже сквозь перчатку ощущался жар. Фонарь высветил в проёме тело.  
— Чёрт.  
— Говори.  
— Вижу человека. Проём завален.  
Он ещё раз дёрнул доски, уже двумя руками, но они стояли намертво, не прогнувшись даже под весом всего тела, когда Дэннис навалился плечом.  
— Эй, вы слышите меня?  
Никто не отозвался. Комната была крошечной, но человек лежал у самой стены, прикрыв голову двумя руками.  
Ну конечно.  
— Сэр?  
Сбоку вспыхнуло — Дэннис выставил локоть, пригнулся и выругался себе под нос. Пришлось отступить на два шага, но он упрямо вернулся и ещё раз дёрнул доски. Да что же такое.  
— Эсбо, выходи оттуда.  
— Но здесь потерпевший!  
— Возможен взрыв, — сказал Кев. Его голос звучал почти отстранённо.  
Если наклониться, можно было пролезть в щель — но для этого пришлось бы снять часть защитного костюма. Это был шанс.  
— Я вытащу его.  
— Выходи — это, мать твою, приказ.  
— Я вытащу его, — повторил Дэннис и потянул перчатки.  
Яркий свет на несколько мгновений ослепил его — Дэннис моргнул, резко сорвал шлем и растёр глаза. Доски оказались металлическими, привинченными к стене, и от досады он пару раз двинул по ним ребром ладони.  
Когда он поднял взгляд, Кев уже стоял, привалившись спиной к одному из комодов. Лицо у него не изменилось, когда Дэннис ещё раз, последний, ударил по металлическим балкам и резко отвернулся — разве что плечи дёрнулись, как будто он тяжело, устало вздохнул, но ни раздражения, ни злости, ничего.  
Лучше бы он злился.  
— Послушай, Дэннис.  
Кев сделал паузу и посмотрел на него немного исподлобья, нахмурившись — как будто слова подбирал.  
— Мы гоняем сценарии из этого блока уже в который раз? Четвёртый, пятый?  
Он говорил тихо, терпеливо, и это раздражало больше всего — Дэннис не ответил ему, только выдернул подбородок и поджал губы.  
— И раз за разом ты совершаешь эту ошибку. Сколько ещё мне нужно объяснять тебе, что такое оценка рисков? Что есть случаи, когда идти не стоит? Какое из слов "слушаться указаний командира бригады" тебе непонятно?  
— Мне понятно.  
— Так почему ты не слушаешься?  
В последний момент голос дрогнул, едва не сорвался; весь вид Кева говорил о том, как сложно ему сдерживаться. Как сложно ему даже находиться в одной с Дэннисом комнате.  
От желания извиняться — за провал, за пожар, за то, что он вообще существует, — едва не скрутило, и Дэннис оглянулся через плечо, снова на эти злосчастные доски и комнату. То, что он принял за тело, было всего лишь кучей хлама на полу, и это вызвало злое какое-то веселье. Он рассчитывал, что это кто-то из парней, кто-то достаточно упрямый, чтобы не отзываться, чтобы вот так пошутить, но нет. Вылететь из команды за то, что попытался спасти кучу хлама — достойное завершение достойной карьеры Дэнниса Северса.  
Что-то громыхнуло: прежде чем выйти из комнаты, Кев зацепил ногой металлический ящик на полу.

До конца смены оставалось ещё шесть долгих, изматывающих часов.  
Время в такие тихие ночи тянулось до отвращения медленно — занять себя в общей комнате было особенно нечем, но далеко уйти тоже нельзя, не при их работе, в любой момент мог раздаться сигнал к общей мобилизации. Пожары не случались по расписанию.  
По расписанию случались тренировки, и всё свободное время Дэнниса было заполнено именно ими — Кев решил прогнать его с самого начала, проверить, испытать, и всё шло нормально, ровно до последнего блока. Роб как-то поделился, что это все как Кобаяши Мару — такой вот ключевой тест для пожарных, для начинающих вроде него. Что нужно пройти его, а дальше начнётся серия с ДТП и утопающими, и он ещё взмолится о пожарах и дыме.  
Звёздный путь Дэннис так и не посмотрел, а молиться уж точно не собирался.  
От тренировки остался неприятный осадок — время от времени Дэннис поглядывал на Кева поверх подтрёпанного журнала, но сам не понимал зачем. В конце концов, разговаривать с ним сейчас он не планировал, им вообще особенно не о чём говорить. Что он скажет? Спасибо, что пытаешься научить меня после всего, что произошло, после того, как ты узнал все, и извини, что я опять налажал?  
Да, конечно. Именно этого Кев от него и ждёт.  
Напряжение было уже не такое острое, но не ушло окончательно — как будто фонило между ними. Дэннис знал — оно отступит со временем, так всегда бывает, к следующей тренировке его снова заглушит желание сделать все правильно, но сейчас это подвешенное состояние придавливало сверху, и очень сложно было выкинуть из головы слова Кева, хотя, по сути, он ничего такого и не сказал.  
Дэннис уже готовился, что будет тупить всё оставшееся время, когда раздался сигнал.

Всё время сбора он ждал, что Кев скажет хоть что-то: предупредит не лезть, напомнит, где его место, что нельзя подставлять команду. Он делал так последние три выезда, но в этот раз даже не взглянул в его сторону.  
От адреналина Дэнниса немного потряхивало, но, поймав взгляд Зигги, он сжал ладонями колени и постарался дышать медленнее.  
— Что там, шеф? — спросил Роб.  
— Танго. Горит завод. Мы берём второй сектор.  
Танго — ситуация близка к критической, но ещё можно что-то спасти. На сегодняшней тренировке была именно она.  
Дэннис посмотрел на проносящийся мимо город: свет фонарей и редкий свет окон смазались в одну сплошную линию. Машин на дороге почти не было, город спал, а в его беззаботном покое горел завод.  
Инструктаж прошёл в ватной тишине — Дэннис молча запоминал, встал в пару к Алу и выпрямился, когда Кев на мгновение задержал на нём взгляд.  
— Слушаться всех приказов.  
Дэннис кивнул, но за шлемом это вряд ли было заметно.  
Они с Алом шли по внешнему периметру: завод был заброшенным и подходил под снос, но из-за каких-то проблем с фундаментом сам снос отложили. Мэл рассказывал об этом по связи.  
— Хорошая новость в том, что здесь все отрубили от коммуникаций города.  
— Никакой утечки газа, — сказал Ал. — Ура!  
Дэннис коротко на него взглянул.  
— Плохая новость, — продолжил Мэл, — ни одна скотина не знает, что здесь осталось внутри. Вроде был охранник, но с ним нет связи.  
Из высоких окон валил дым: весь огонь бушевал внутри, заключённый в огромном пустом здании. А может, и не совсем пустом — от слов Мэла, разбавленных неприятным треском радиосвязи, по спине прошла секундная волна холода. Перед глазами на мгновение мелькнула проклятая картина с тренировки — тёмная комната и неподвижный силуэт человека в углу, выхваченный светом фонаря. И голос Кева.  
Дэннис сглотнул и двинулся дальше — они уже почти закончили внешний периметр, когда он по рации донеслось чёткое, почти холодное, звенящее:  
— Заходим осторожно. Эсбо, ты со мной.  
Ал несильно сжал его плечо, и Дэннис кивнул — они разошлись. Со стен осыпалась мелкая кирпичная пыль, поднимаемая ветром, а под ногами хрустели застаревшие куски покрытия и, иногда, стекла.  
— Эсбо.  
— Подхожу, — сказал он.  
Кев ждал его у бокового хода и придерживал дверь раскрытой ладонью.  
— Основной пожар в первом секторе. Нам нужно убедиться, что здесь чисто.  
Чисто — никаких отходов, никаких взрывоопасных веществ, ничего неожиданного. Дэннис шагнул в тёмный проём первым.  
Это не было похоже на дежавю, скорее на один повторяющийся день: узкий тёмный коридор, тонкая полоса света, задымление. В этой части завода были помещения для персонала, комнаты, в которых опасными казались только старые бумажные пакеты, раскрошенные в труху шкафы, сваленные в углах стулья, которые давно уже превратились в хлам.  
— Чисто, — сказал Дэннис, открывая очередную комнату. На глаза ему попалась перечёркнутая трафаретным граффити стена.  
— Ник?  
— Перешло на крышу.  
Дэннис застыл: впереди оставалась ещё часть коридора и, судя по дыму, выход в основное помещение, где уже бушевал пожар. Кев смотрел в том же направлении.  
— Сколько у нас есть времени?  
— Лучше не рисковать.  
— С охранником связались?  
— Да. Его уже вывели. Говорит, здесь иногда ночевали бомжи, но он не слышал никакого шума. — Связь на мгновение прервалась, и заговорил уже Мэл. — ... был мертвецки пьян.  
— Что ты сказал? — Кев кивком указал на коридор, и Дэннис прошёл дальше. — Мэл?  
— Заканчивайте и выходим.  
Одна из дверей пошатнулась, будто от внутреннего напора, и Кев резко толкнул Дэнниса в спину. Тот упал, перекатился, а дверь за его спиной вынесло сильным ударом, она впечаталась в стену и треснула.  
Кев стоял с другой стороны — огонь перед ним постепенно затихал.  
— Твою мать, — пробормотал Дэннис.  
Он поднялся, тяжело придерживаясь за стену, и несколько раз несильно мотнул головой, чтобы прийти в себя. На самой грани слышимости он различил кашель — где-то впереди.  
На стеклопластике маски Кева мелькали блики от огня, и выражения было не разглядеть — даже если он что-то и слышал, то ничего не сказал.  
Это не тренировка, напомнил себе Дэннис, отгоняя липкое ощущение паники. На тренировке всё просто, волнуешься только за то, хорошо ли у тебя получается. Даже представляя каждый раз, что это реальный инцидент, прогоняя в памяти все правила, повторяя про себя, что от действий, которые отрабатываются сейчас, будет потом, когда-нибудь, зависеть человеческая жизнь, чужая и твоя собственная, — погружения не выходит. На тренировке никто на самом деле не пострадает и не сгорит. Сколько ни осознаешь всю ответственность — всё равно понимаешь, что это не по-настоящему.  
А потом, вот так внезапно — пожар не будет предупреждать тебя, — это "когда-то" наступает, и ответственность обрушивается, душным комом встаёт поперёк горла, и первое желание, которые возникает в такие моменты — спасать любой ценой.  
Не дождавшись указаний Кева, Эсбо осторожно сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Он не слышал — скорее чувствовал, что Кев сзади сдвинулся с места, и только потом уже в наушнике раздалось его твёрдое:  
— Эсбо. У нас есть минута, может, две, — и дальше, уже громче, Мэлу. — Мы закончим с этим крылом и возвращаемся.  
Перед тем, как зайти в следующую дверь, Дэннис провёл раскрытой ладонью, улавливая колебания воздуха. Не было ничего — ни внутрь, ни наружу, и ручка легко поддалась, вышла из крепления, и Дэннис досадливо выбросил её себе под ноги.  
— Спасательная служба. Здесь есть кто-то?  
В конце комнаты была ещё одна дверь. Дэннис прислушался.  
Под ногами шуршали разбросанные, смятые газетные листы. Окон не было, внутреннее помещение, но через небольшой проём у потолка собирался дым — даже отключённая вентиляция работала против них.  
Ни звука.  
— Чисто. Эсбо, что у тебя?  
— Сейчас. Тут ещё одна дверь.  
Он торопился, а делать этого было нельзя, в инструкциях всегда подписывали, подчёркивая, — думай, потом делай, но Дэннис почти чувствовал, как теряет время. Как Кев командует уходить, и его нельзя не слушать. Он торопился, не проверил, поэтому из раскрытой двери на него полыхнуло огнём.  
— Эсбо!  
Кашель стал звучать громче и ощутимее.  
— Тут человек.  
Согнутая в локте рука не защищала от огня, но давала иллюзию, Дэннис шагнул внутрь быстро, почти пробежав. В голове стучал пульс, а ладони мгновенно взмокли — не то от жары, не то от волнения.  
Человек жался к стене. На окнах были решётки.  
— Пойдёмте. Нужно выходить отсюда. Сэр, вы слышите меня?  
И все, что он запомнил из этого момента, — радиомолчание, напряжённая тишина и потрескивание на линии, и даже не лицо — контур перепачканного копотью лица испуганного пожилого человека. На одно мгновение он увидел его очень близко, когда перекинул его руку через свои плечи и повернулся к дверному проёму, принимая вес на себя.  
На той стороне его ждал Кев — кажется, он выругался, практически вытягивая его из дверей, когда Дэннис так же торопливо, прикрыв свободной рукой лицо, прорвался через огонь в прохладный по сравнению с замкнутым помещением коридор.  
Выбираться из здания пришлось в буквальном смысле бегом.

Человека звали Томас — он успел назваться, успел отругать всех, начиная от пожарных, заканчивая подростками, и Дэннис был почти рад, когда он зашёлся в приступе кашля.  
Томас сидел справа, на краю машины, дожидался скорой, кутаясь в плед, и плед этот казался самым чистым и новым во всем его наряде. Дело было вовсе не в копоти, не в налипшей грязи — Томас, в целом, выглядел как человек, проживающий в коробке из-под обуви.  
В голове было пусто с того самого момента, как Кев скомандовал отойти и отдыхать. Дэннис вымывал ладони прохладной водой, грязь каким-то образом забралась даже под ногти, и он бессмысленно водил пальцем, оттирая тёмный след.  
Хотелось курить.  
— Что, — сказала Зигги, выхватив зажатую между его коленей бутылку, — спас человека и прохлаждаешься?  
— Ага.  
— Повезло. Как бы тебя любимчиком не стали называть, а, Эсбо?  
Она, конечно же, шутила, но это неприятно кольнуло — Дэннис выдавил улыбку, нахмурился и снова опустил взгляд.  
Его отстранили вовсе не потому, что он кого-то спас, и это не было отдыхом или заслуженной передышкой — Кев ясно дал понять, что все ещё не доверяет ему. Он и не должен был доверять. Дэннис подвёл его намного раньше, а, провалив тренировку, сделал только хуже, и даже сейчас, пусть он вытащил человека, его положение не изменилось.  
Любимчиком Кев не сделал бы его и в страшном сне.  
Сирена скорой зазвучала ближе — Дэннис хлопнул Томаса по плечу и помог спуститься на землю.  
— Дурные дети, — продолжал говорить тот, покашливая в кулак. — И ты тоже дурной ребёнок, да? Дурные и шумные дети.  
Одно во всем этом радовало — конец смены наступал так же неизбежно, как рассвет.  
На станцию они возвращались в полной тишине, Кев даже музыку не включил, не было разговоров — не то, что все были сильно напряжены или подавлены, всё-таки закончилось относительно хорошо, просто ночные смены всегда выматывали сильнее. А от пожаров, из которых приходится вытаскивать людей, всегда оставался свой отпечаток — привыкнуть к этому до конца было нельзя, Дэннис видел это в лицах ребят, которые работали здесь уже многие годы.  
Он посмотрел в окно, чуть прищурившись от поднимающегося над горизонтом солнца — впереди были дни, свободные от дежурства, и больше всего на свете хотелось в душ и спать. Не хотелось — анализировать произошедшее и смотреть в глаза Кеву, который непременно, обязательно устроит разбор полётов. Не сказать, что именно это волновало так сильно — чёрт возьми, какой разбор полётов, когда сегодня он спас человеческую жизнь, это осознание ещё даже не оформилось окончательно, реакция на это как будто задерживалась, заглушалось усталостью. А может, так и должно было быть — не было эйфории, просто ощущение, что он сделал все правильно, сделал то, что должен был. Как будто делал это уже много лет и привык.  
На станции, однако, оказалось, что Кев не планирует прямо сейчас отчитывать, он только похлопал по плечу — тяжёлое, усталое прикосновение ладони, — и, прежде чем уйти в свой кабинет, сказал ему:  
— Потом поговорим.

Уже у самого дома, уставший, измотанный, Дэннис понемногу начал оживать. Второе дыхание, момент, когда без сна прошло слишком много времени и организм даёт заряд сил, чтобы добраться, наконец, до постели, застал его на финишной прямой, но долго бы он не продлился.  
По лестнице спускались сосредоточенные, полусонные люди — Дэннис жался было к поручню, но отступил, поднялся, тяжело припадая на ступеньки, и едва не оступился на последней из них. Сейчас, в такую рань, его дом не выглядел сборищем неудачливых людей — нормальный дом, тысячи таких, весь Лондон.  
У поворота курили несколько парней.  
— О, да это же Эсбо, — крикнул один из них. — Эсбо, разве хорошие мальчики в это время не спят? Или ты теперь один из тех ночных героев? А?  
Дурные привычки подхватывались быстро, дурные прозвища — ещё быстрее. Мэл и Гог, спасибо огромное.  
Пьяный смех доносился в спину, пока Дэннис шёл, и затих только когда кто-то из них начал блевать. Смех тут же изменился, перешёл на других — обычное дело.  
Ключ соскользнул по металлу замка, не сразу провернулся, когда попал, и застрял внутри — сам замок выглядел так, будто кто-то его расковыривал или царапал.  
Вся ругань застряла в глотке, когда Дэннис подумал, что мама ещё спит.  
Прикрыв дверь, он привалился к ней лбом, и стоял так, лениво стягивая ботинки — у него не было сил наклониться и стащить их нормально.  
— Ты сегодня задержался, — хриплым ото сна голосом сказала мама.  
— Был выезд на пожар. Чёрт. Я тебя разбудил?  
— Всё нормально, милый. — Она потрепала его по затылку. — Тебе расстелить?  
— Не. Сам справлюсь.  
— Так же, как в прошлый раз? Оставил грязи по всему покрывалу.  
Он усмехнулся и оттолкнулся от двери. Мама смотрела на него, склонив голову, и куталась в её любимый, выцветший уже жёлтый халат, а в широком кармане стояла чашка.  
— Серьёзно? — спросил Дэннис, кивнув на неё.  
— Это называется практичностью, молодой человек. И не смотри на меня так, руки всегда должны быть свободны, разве нет? Пожимать плечами тоже не советую. Взял в моду ещё. Иди уже спать, герой.  
Герой.  
Он спас человеческую жизнь, но героем чувствовал себя в последнюю очередь.

* * *

Утро новой смены, после нескольких выходных, было настоящим спасением.  
Кев как-то не представлял себе, тогда утром, когда предлагал Триш "не видеться какое-то время", как это все будет. В смысле, на практике. То, что занимало его — это, разумеется, необходимость им обоим все обдумать, какое-то время пожить раздельно, пережить этот унизительный эпизод их отношений — или не пережить, он не был уверен ни тогда, ни сейчас, что все будет, как раньше.  
На практике это все вылилось в беспорядочную стирку по ночам, холодильник с полуфабрикатами и крайне унылые, одинокие выходные между сменами, по большей части — с пивом и телевизором. Плюс был в том, что находилось время поразмыслить о разном, минус — это было банально скучно.  
Возвращение на станцию стало ощущаться как возвращение домой.  
Станция и раньше была ему даже больше, чем домом — после девяти месяцев реабилитации, после того, как собственная квартира представлялась в сознании чем-то вроде больницы, работа захватила его, увлекла в те времена, когда всё ещё было хорошо.  
Сейчас же, после выходных в гулком одиночестве, Кева обуревала жажда деятельности, но, как и всегда, она разбивалась о двоих человек. И так получилось, что этим утром первым ему попался Мэл.  
Он как раз торчал перед своим шкафчиком, когда Кев проходил мимо, и ощутимо вздрогнул от звука вызова.  
— В такую рань?  
— Кому-то не спится, — ответил Кев.  
Они переглянулись.  
Мэл раскрыл рот, будто собирался что-то сказать, но только посмотрел куда-то в дальний угол и закрыл шкафчик. Настроение у него порой менялось быстрее, чем переключался светофор, и если у Кева для таких смен была тысяча оправданий, начиная от лекарств, заканчивая унизительным напоминанием о собственной беспомощности каждый раз, как он заходил в туалет, то Мэл истерил на ровном месте.  
По крайней мере, Кеву хотелось так думать.  
В машину они сели одновременно, так же одновременно хлопнули дверями — Зигги что-то пробормотала насчёт лишнего шума и устало как-то опустила голову. Кев посмотрел на неё, на Мэла и, поколебавшись мгновение, окинул взглядом Эсбо.  
Тот с привычной уже хмуростью встретил взгляд, и Кев почти сразу отвернулся к переднему стеклу.  
— Этим чудесным утром, — сказал он, подражая голосу Ника Гримшоу из утренней передачи на ББС-1, — мы столкнёмся с тяжёлым испытанием. Ситуация критическая. Возможны жертвы. Будьте готовы ко всему. — Паузу он выдержал добрых полминуты. — Мы едем снимать котят с деревьев.  
— Господи, шеф! — Зигги хлопнула его по плечу. — Это же катастрофа. Мы не справимся.  
— Нам понадобится вся наша сноровка и ловкость.  
— Новички вперёд. Я на такое не подписывалась. Эсбо, ты как?  
В зеркале заднего вида Кев заметил, как Эсбо пожал плечами.  
— Шеф, отдашь его на растерзание котятам?  
— Кто я, чтобы спорить с решением команды — ответил Кев. — Но стоит ли доверять ценную жизнь котёнка кому-то настолько неопытному?  
— Жизнь котят священна.  
Кев против воли улыбнулся.  
Да, работа всегда была лучше бесцельного сидения дома. Особенно когда оказывается, что котёнок на дереве — настоящий, мать его, лев.  
— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — сказал Мэл, озвучив мысль всей команды разом.  
Роб, посмеиваясь — ухмылку он с трудом спрятал разве что при появлении шестилетней дочери хозяйки дома, под строгим взглядом Кева, — подтащил к дереву в саду металлическую лестницу.  
Кев присел перед девочкой и протянул ей руку.  
— Меня зовут Кев, я пожарный. Как зовут твоего кота?  
Девочка не ответила — она не переставала всхлипывать, прижимаясь к бедру обеспокоенной молодой матери. Кев успокаивающе погладил её по плечу. Он делал это сотни раз — с детьми никогда не знаешь, услышат они тебя или нет.  
— Сейчас мои лучшие бойцы достанут твоего любимца, и все будет хорошо, договорились?  
Он обернулся и кивнул Мэлу, тот в ответ только закатил глаза, но двинулся ближе к лестнице.  
— Такая неприятность, — сказала хозяйка. — Не уживается с другими, пришлось взять домой на пару недель.  
Она с настороженной внимательностью следила за тем, как поднимается Мэл. Должно быть, в её воображении он был намного опаснее, чем лев, львёнок — чем любое дикое или не очень животное, — по крайней мере, такое складывалось впечатление.  
— Вы работаете в зоопарке?  
— Занимаюсь дикими кошками, — она хмыкнула и протянула руку, — Ханна.  
— Кев. Ваша дочка, вижу, беспокоится за... Симбу?  
— О, вы тоже. Это девочка. Эльза. Беспокоится — не то слово. У вашего ребёнка часто дома появлялся лев?  
Этот вопрос Кев предпочёл игнорировать — он улыбнулся, ещё раз взглянул на девочку, и покачал головой, услышав, как ребята начали щелкать всё это на телефоны. Единственный, кому не было весело, находился сейчас достаточно высоко и всё пытался дотянуться через ветки дерева до упрямой Эльзы.  
Та, кажется, даже пыталась рычать.  
— Осторожнее, — крикнула Ханна, — не испугайте её!  
— Похоже, сейчас именно она пугает Мэла, — тихо сказал Роб.  
Эльза не давалась в руки, цеплялась за ветки, упиралась, и Мэл едва не соскользнул с лестницы — удержался одним носком.  
— Эсбо, — рявкнул он, — ты ближе всего. Подержи, твою мать.  
Неодобрение Ханны выросло мгновенно — она сощурилась, положила руку на плечо дочери и прижала её к себе. Похоже, Мэл в её личном списке плохих людей в одно мгновение сравнялся с какими-нибудь браконьерами.  
— И часто вам приходится брать работу на дом? — спросил Кев, чтобы хоть как-то её отвлечь.  
— Не очень. Скорее работа берёт меня к себе. Но не могу же я ночевать в зоопарке круглые сутки. Любой человек хочет, наконец, вернуться домой.  
— Может её мясом подозвать?  
— Она питается молоком. Да ухватите её как любого кота, ну что же вы!  
Мэл ухватил — он схватил за обе лапы и придвинул к себе. Эльза тут же стала вырываться, шипеть, и, извернувшись каким-то совсем невозможным способом, спрыгнула — хорошо хоть, Мэл в этот момент был почти у земли. И хорошо, что Эсбо боялся собак, а не котов — Эльза упала именно ему на руки и, зацепившись за плечо, перелезла на спину. Кев ждал, что сейчас она спрыгнет, но нет, она осталась сидеть так, а Эсбо немного пригнулся, опустил голову, чтобы дать ей больше места.  
Ханна сунула Кеву в руку ладонь дочери, а Эсбо осторожно снял Эльзу с плеч — как будто бы неохотно, и медленно, видимо, опасаясь её испугать. Зигги, вроде бы, даже успела сделать пару фото, пока Ханна стояла к ней спиной.  
Где-то на заднем плане Мэл стирал салфеткой кровь с царапин на руках и беззвучно ругался — просто шевелил шубами, но Кев знал его и его словарный запас достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять в общих чертах, что он думает по поводу работников зоопарка и их удалённой работы.  
Хорошо, что ребёнок не умел читать по губам.  
Эльза же пугаться, кажется, не собиралась вовсе, словно близость к земле её сразу успокоила. Она легко далась в руки, и даже не вызывалась, когда Ханна подошла к Кеву поблагодарить за работу. Как это обычно бывало, ребята уже двинулись к машине, переговариваясь, а он оставался, как самый вежливый, наедине с осчастливленными гражданами — или не очень. Упрёки приходилось выслушивать даже когда все разрешалось благополучно, но сейчас Ханна только задумчиво сказала:  
— Спасибо. В следующий раз отправляйте этого самого молодого парня из ваших. Он хороший человек. Животные это чувствуют, знаете.  
Кев не нашёлся с ответом на такое — просто пожал плечами, улыбнулся дежурно, пожелал приятного дня ей, её дочери и льву.

Хороший человек.  
Раздражение кольнуло, как укус пчелы — вроде бы незаметно, но остро, со всё нарастающей силой. Кев ехал назад, стараясь не слушать, о чём болтали на заднем сидении. Все, кажется, остались в полном восторге, обменивались фотографиями, единственным недовольным из всей компании был Мэл, но своё недовольство он старался скрывать.  
С трансфером пока не складывалось: место, которое предложил Ник, оказалось вдруг востребованным, хотя Кев и представить не мог, кто так быстро и настойчиво выдрал должность прямо у Мэла из рук. Дело бы скорее в другом — в Нике, который не хотел терять давно сложившуюся команду, в Мэле, который вроде бы и торопился, настаивал, что делает всё возможное, но тоже не хотел прерывать привычную, устраивающую его жизнь.  
Устраивающую во всём, за исключением львов и их сердитых царапин.  
Злость поутихла за время дороги, бессмысленная, но упрямая злость на всё на свете, вспыхивающая в Кеве каждый чёртов раз, как он сталкивался с Эсбо. Злость, с которой он хотел бороться так же, как Мэл хотел переводиться.  
Уже в офисе, в душном кабинете (никто не додумался открыть окно), Кев позволил себе короткую вспышку — рванул ручку окна так сильно, что едва не сломал. Он сел за стол, просмотрел бумаги недельной давности и включил экран: среди сохранённых ссылок в браузере всё ещё было видео с прошлогодним пожаром.  
Немного подумав, Кев закрыл вкладку.  
К ребятам он спустился через несколько часов — они вовсю дразнили Эсбо Эйсом Вентурой и предлагали отправиться в тропики, собирать диких зверей, и это было привычно, нормально для них, обычно такое вызывало у Кева приятное тепло в груди. Эти ребята, команда, была на самом деле его семьёй.  
— Пускай балетную пачку наденет, — предложил Мэл. — Ему пойдёт.  
— Молчи, о враг всех животных. Уже сколько раз тебя царапала живность?  
— Достаточно, чтобы Кев не отправлял меня на лестницу каждый раз, как мы едем их спасать. Но проходит неделя, месяц, и кто лезет на дерево?  
— По крайней мере, — заметил Кев, — у тебя есть опыт падений.  
Мэл взглянул на него и хмыкнул.  
Он сидел в кресле, и Кев сел рядом, упёрся коленями в журнальный столик и едва не сбил стопку из нескольких журналов. На пожелтевшей от времени обложке стоял Дэвид Бекхэм. Мэл, проследив за взглядом, снова хмыкнул и приподнял несколько страниц — они немного закручивались вверх.  
— Нина где-то раскопала. Сказала делать, что сами захотим.  
Журналам было не менее десяти лет, старые, изрядно потрепавшиеся, они не годились даже для ностальгии. Кев открыл статью "Десять способов выбраться из депрессии" — блок, обведённый красным цветом, советовал чаще спать.  
— Мы решили, пусть пока полежит, — продолжил Мэл. — Никому не мешает. Я почитал пару страниц — как в прошлое окунулся.  
Среди текста Кев заметил пожелание путешествий, смены деятельности и новых знакомств. "Заведите себе молодую любовницу", — говорилось дальше. Кев прикрыл глаза.  
— Ник сказал, что твой трансфер пока задерживается.  
— Да. Ненадолго. Он всё ещё ищет мне какое-нибудь нормальное место. Я говорил ему поторопиться, но, сам понимаешь.  
Ему бы хотелось сказать, что нет.  
Команда в этот момент замолкла — только Маленький Ал ещё посмеивался над чем-то, издавал лающие звуки, это всё ещё было связано с животными и балетными пачками. Роб в другом конце комнаты заговорщицким шёпотом рассказывал про львов, наверное, одной из своих девочек — или всем разом.  
Страницы под пальцами смялись, и Кев выпустил их, едва ли не бросил журнал и выпрямился в кресле.  
Мэл смотрел прямо, немного опустив голову, и на лице у него было написано, что он хочет что-то сказать. Или спросить, но скорее — сказать, Кев знал его так давно, что ему были знакомы все выражения его лица, впору было включать обратный отсчёт — три, два, один, и Мэл заговорит, и это вряд ли обрадует их обоих.  
Кев все ждал, молчание между ними тяжелело на фоне этого привычного, домашнего фона из голосов других членов команды — и быстро становилось неловким. Подбирать слова не входило в привычки Мэла вплоть до того вечера в клубе с подпольными боями.  
Кев не выдержал первым.  
— Ты хотел поговорить о чём-то.  
Это даже не было вопросом.  
— Тренировки, — сказал он наконец.  
Словно разом всё объяснил, одним словом — Мэл даже плечи расправил, как если бы почувствовал неожиданную уверенность. Его прямолинейность часто граничила с оскорблениями, за намеренной грубостью он прятал участие и переживание, Кев знал это, как знал и то, что, играя в грубость, Мэл часто зарывался. Поэтому они и сошлись так хорошо — Кев тормозил на поворотах, а Мэл не давал ему запутаться в ворохе оправданий и самобичевания.  
Сейчас же, после всего, что случилось, прямолинейность Мэла немного раздражала — недостаточно, чтобы перейти в настоящую злость, скорее в отголоски обиды, но всего этого хватало. Вместе с раздражением обычно приходила тоска, и точно такую же тоску Кев испытывал при каждом разговоре с Триш.  
— Я закончил подготовку достаточно давно, спасибо.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём я. — Мэл добавил, не дожидаясь ответа: — Эсбо. Тренировки с Эсбо. Ты гоняешь его круглыми сутками.  
— Он новичок. Что ещё с ним делать?  
— Объяснять, что, например, не стоит слишком привязываться к потерпевшим, или что нужно следить за дверью, или — чёрт, Кев, — он мало что знает, но раньше ты не сильно по этому поводу переживал.  
Говорил Мэл приглушённым шёпотом, не повышая тона, так что со стороны могло сложиться впечатление, что они вели чуть ли не дружескую беседу. Кев даже улыбнулся, просто чтобы поддержать эту иллюзию.  
— К чему ты клонишь?  
— Ты просто защищаешь его от меня, да?  
Абсурдность этой фразы сбила весь настрой — Кев рассмеялся и тут же попытался сдержаться, прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони. Мэл терпеть не мог, когда над ним смеялись.  
Это не должно было волновать.  
— Защищаю? — спросил Кев. Он ещё раз фыркнул, но сдержал новый порыв смеха. — Господи, Мэл.  
— Крутишься вокруг него как назойливая курица.  
Голос Мэла почти звенел от раздражения — если бы он сказал это чуть громче, на них бы, наверное, обратили внимание.  
— А должен что, вокруг тебя крутиться? Ты ревнуешь?  
Кев не хотел этого говорить, получилось излишне резко — Мэл дёрнулся, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Его лицо исказилось — с таким же успехом Кев, наверное, мог ударить его.  
— Что у тебя в голове, Мэл? Я уделяю ему столько времени, сколько это необходимо, чтобы сделать из вечного новичка толкового спасателя. Он должен добрать то, что обычно добирают с советов от членов команды, — начав говорить, Кев поймал себя на том, что уже не мог остановиться, слова срывались сами. — Потому что, кажется, на него всем плевать, кроме меня.  
Мэл молча смотрел на него, и Кев, поджав губы, подумал про себя, что главное сейчас — не показать удивления от своих же слов.  
Кажется, они привлекли внимание — Зигги вопросительно мотнула головой, Роб чуть отвернул трубку от уха, из всех только Ал обладал редкостным отсутствием чувствительности, и сейчас Кева это почти порадовало.  
Эсбо сидел в дальнем углу, тоже листал какой-то из старых журналов, но в том, что он пристально следил, Кев даже не сомневался.  
Он почти поднялся, чтобы подозвать его — то ли снарядить на ещё одну тренировку, то ли просто отчитать хоть за что-то, у Кева неожиданно возникло желание отказаться от последних слов. Самому себе показать, что они не имеют смысла, что ему нет дела до пацана, который не способен оставить кого-то в огне, что все это время он защищает команду от Эсбо, а вовсе не наоборот.  
Сказать он ничего не успел — на пороге уже стоял Ник.  
— Кевин! Ты мне и нужен. И, Дэннис, ты тоже. Есть одно дело с полицией.  
Кев вздрогнул против воли, а Эсбо со своего места испуганно покачал головой.  
Они подумали об одном и том же.  
Ник молча шёл до кабинета Кева, что-то сказал про отсутствие лишних свидетелей, и весь пролёт Кев размышлял, что он может сказать. Нужно ли говорить хоть что-то?  
Прежде, чем зайти, Кев придержал Эсбо за плечо.  
— Молчи. Понял?  
Он был бледнее обычного, но взгляд не бегал, нет, Эсбо смотрел с пугающей решительностью, и Кев только сильнее стиснул ладонь.  
— Вы там долго? У меня не так много времени. — Ник немного заикался. Он делал это всякий раз в присутствии Кева, и чем-то это приносило мрачное удовлетворение. — Это по поводу пожара.  
— Тебе стоит уточнить, — посоветовал Кев.  
— А. Недавнего? Того, на заводе.  
На заводе — Кев повторил это про себя, когда отошёл к окну и сцепил руки за спиной.  
Тревога запоздало прокатилась по телу и проступила ознобом, холодным потом на шее — только в этот момент Кев, кажется, понял, насколько он ещё не был готов говорить о том самом пожаре в Черчилл Эстейт, говорить об этом с Ником, говорить об этом при Эсбо, вообще говорить об этом с кем-либо и при каких угодно обстоятельствах.  
Никто не знал, что Эсбо рассказал ему свою историю, кроме Триш, но она вела себя слишком деликатно, чтобы начать подобный разговор. Сам Кев понимал, что избегает ставить на всем этом решительную точку, хоть и дал уже понять, что решение будет за ним — только вот принять это решение никак не получалось.  
— ...вам подозрительным. Кевин?  
Кев вздрогнул и повернулся к Нику — тот заметил его непонимающее выражение лица и терпеливо повторил:  
— У полиции есть версия, что причина пожара на заводе — человеческий фактор. Тот мужчина, которого вы вывели — он главный подозреваемый в поджоге. Так как вы вдвоём были в здании прямо перед обрушением — это очень помогло бы следствию. Что-то подозрительное, что-то про этого человека?  
Кев поморщился — ну конечно. Это очень помогло бы Нику помочь следствию и получить премию, пока другие рискуют жизнями. О мужчине он мало что помнил, разве что залипшее где-то в сознании изображение того, как Эсбо выталкивает его на руки Кеву.  
Кажется, он был бездомным и регулярно ночевал на том заводе, что-то такое рассказывал потом охранник, а Кев отметил это, потому что как раз договаривался с офицером второй бригады.  
Эсбо молчал. Молчал и хмурился, у него разве что дрогнула челюсть, когда Ник стал рассказывать о подозрениях полиции.  
— Это обязательно? — спросил Кев.  
— Желательно. Один офицер работает над этим, вот его номер телефона, — Ник протянул визитку, но рука повисла в воздухе — ни Эсбо, ни Кев не потянулись забрать. Немного подумав, Ник положил её на край стола, выровнял, разгладил и отступил на шаг назад. — Скажите, кто вы. Не думаю, что это займёт много времени.  
Кев кивнул, Эсбо только сильнее ссутулился, сунул руки в карманы, и говорить начал, только когда Ник открыл дверь.  
— У них просто нет других подозреваемых.  
— Что, прости?  
— Им некого обвинять, так? Этот Томас — он же бездомный. Проще всего всё столкнуть на бездомного.  
Ник непонимающе посмотрел на него и обернулся к Кеву, то ли за поддержкой, то ли за объяснением.  
— Поговорите об этом с офицером. Думаю, — Ник заискивающе улыбнулся, — он может ответить на все ваши вопросы, Дэннис.  
Идея, что Эсбо будет говорить хоть с кем-то из полиции вдруг показалась Кеву опасной — после признания он трижды порывался рассказать, но последние дни будто бы успокоился.  
Ник вышел, неудачно хлопнув дверью.  
— Думаешь, он невиновен?  
Эсбо неуверенно передёрнул плечами.  
Визитка так и осталась тогда лежать на столе — Кев не трогал её, не убрал в стол и не забрал с собой домой, просто не прикасался к ней, как будто это могло заставить его принять какое-то решение, от которого зависели бы жизни людей.

* * *

Когда едешь по вызову в жилую зону — вместе с адреналином всегда приходит тянущая, липкая тревога. Это не просто здания, которые можно было восстановить, или сровнять с землёй и построить новые, ещё лучше, и забыть о том, что было здесь раньше. Это люди. Человеческие жизни — Дэннис думал каждый раз о том, что даже через пять, десять, пятнадцать лет — если ему повезёт остаться в пожарной бригаде — он никогда не привыкнет к этому и не начнёт относиться к людям как к цифрам в статистических отчётах Ника, в новостных выпусках, в тех лекциях, которые им периодически нужно было читать в школах.  
На этот раз обошлось без жертв — сгоревшая квартира была пустой, а соседи успели вовремя выбраться, едва почувствовав запах гари, поднять шум и перебудить разве что не половину квартала. Люди толпились на самом краю оцепления, взвинченные и усталые, пытались прорваться — кто-то из любопытства хотел подойти ближе к обуглившемуся оконному проёму первого этажа, кто-то, перекрикивая сирены, пытался спросить — что случилось, кто виноват, кто будет разбираться, привычный набор.  
Проводив очередную разволновавшуюся пожилую даму к дверям соседнего подъезда, Дэннис вернулся к машине — они уже собирались уезжать, Мэл и Кев закончили общаться с полицейскими, и издалека было видно, что они, кажется, обсуждают что-то на повышенных тонах.  
Дэннис не ладил с людьми.  
В этом не был ничего обидного, он признавал это — часто вёл себя, как идиот, не рассчитывал, не понимал, как начать диалог, чтобы не обидеть всех разом. У него не получалось. Даже сейчас, в команде, Дэннис прекрасно понимал, что сидел бы и дальше в углу, оставался бы для всех недоноском из плохого района, если бы не Кев.  
Дэннис не ладил с людьми — но был наблюдательным и осторожным, поэтому знал, когда не стоит лезть. Сейчас был как раз один из тех моментов.  
Как назло, все люди уже разошлись — пожилая дама была последней у ограждения, нескольких уличных мальчишек уже согнал Роб, а хозяев квартиры так и не дозвались. Они то ли были где-то в отпуске, то ли просто не вернулись с долгой прогулки, в любом случае, их ожидал один из самых неприятных сюрпризов в жизни. В методичках советовали говорить о светлой стороне — никто не пострадал, все живы, но Дэннис по себе знал, что за жизнь у людей в таких домах и в таких районах. Потерять всё для них бывало хуже смерти.  
— Ты везде это готов видеть, — донеслось до него.  
Говорил Мэл, не сдерживаясь и не особенно оглядываясь по сторонам. Кев стоял к Дэннису вполоборота, сложив руки на груди.  
— Закроем тему.  
— И подождём полицию, — согласился Мэл. — Так будет лучше для всех, дружище.  
В сам пожар Дэннис не заходил, но догадывался, что при отсутствии хозяев такой серьёзных огонь вызывать могла или очень дерьмовая проводка, или очень дерьмовые соседи. Судя по напряжению, по тону разговора, по тому, как хмуро на него глянул Кев — с проводкой всё было в порядке.  
— Эсбо, — окликнул Мэл, — может ты ещё проверишь? Будет тренировка.  
— Оставь его.  
— Почему нет? Ты же хочешь, чтобы парень знал всё на свете, так пусть покажет, на что способен. Зайди и осмотрись, — он понизил голос, оглянулся за спину — Зигги тут же показала ему средний палец, — что-то заметишь?  
Дэннис сжал челюсти.  
— Оставь его, — повторил Кев.  
— Да я не к пацану пристаю. Просто он единственный к кому ты, мать твою, прислушаешься.  
— Хватит.  
В этот раз Мэл отступил.  
Очень хотелось курить, прямо сейчас, не оглядываясь на почерневшие от огня стены и на застывший запах горелого пластика, и Дэннис даже потянулся в карман, но вспомнил, что пачка безнадёжно пуста. Он всё равно вытянул её из кармана, развернул, вытряхнул остатки табака под ноги, и судорожным, нервным движением затолкал пачку обратно в карман.  
Всё это время Кев не сводил с него взгляда.  
Зайти в квартиру действительно захотелось — и не из какого-то банального любопытства или желания доказать, на что способен, этот этап уже остался позади — ребяческое соперничество. Да и никто не пустил бы его на место пожара с подозрением на поджог, это дело полиции. Подгоняло чувство необъяснимой, непонятной, тянущей тревоги — если это поджог, то...  
То что? Дальше этого мысли как-то не заходили.  
Дэннис шагнул ближе к Кеву, когда Мэл скрылся за машиной, и осторожно спросил:  
— Есть мысли насчёт причины пожара, шеф?  
Лицо Кева изменилось в долю секунды, он развернулся к нему как-то слишком резко.  
— Спроси у своего дружка, — ответил он. — Кажется, поджог — его чёртов фетиш.  
Это не напоминало пощёчину, скорее просто толчок — Дэннис послушно отошёл, но едва сдержался, чтобы не продолжить спор. Его порой с ума сводила эта смена настроения Кева: в одну минуту тот держал за плечо, что-то обеспокоено спрашивал, в другую казалось, что он, не дрогнув, придушит. Странно, что такая двойственность не напоминала Гога, или, наоборот, напоминала так сильно, что поэтому Дэнниса так дёргало всякий раз.  
Кев был другим. Кев не заслуживал всего, что на него обрушилось, его злость была понятна — но задевала всякий раз. Похоже, Дэннис слишком привык к его хорошему отношению.  
Вопросов он больше не задавал.  
Отъезд задерживался — если Кев правда подозревал поджог, то обо всём этом стоило поговорить с полицией, а та не всегда спешила на уже остывшие пожары. Общение с диспетчерами заканчивалось короткими скандалами, выяснениями, какой патрульной стоит отправляться и, что важнее, кто станет главным на месте происшествия. Всё это казалось Дэннису лишней тратой времени, но своё мнение он держал при себе и был благодарен, что лично ему делать ничего не нужно — Ник что-то втолковывал Кеву, Мэл мрачно стоял рядом, и это грозило затянуться.  
Почему-то вспомнилось, что он так и не дал показаний против Томаса — то ли Кев напрочь об этом забыл, то ли игнорировал все просьбы Ника, — по большему счёту, разницы не было.  
На первом этаже, недалеко от линии ограждения, курил какой-то парень. Он не заглядывал, поднимаясь на носки, и не пытался пробраться дальше положенного, из чего Дэннис сделал вывод, что это местный. Не привлечённый дымом и огнём — скорее всего, он курил здесь постоянно.  
— Паршиво, а? — спросил он, когда Дэннис подошёл ближе. — Хорошо хоть первый этаж. Представляю, как бы обрадовались соседи снизу.  
— Соседи сверху тоже не будут рады.  
— Скажи мне об этом. Сверху живу я.  
Он торопливо сунул сигарету в рот и протянул ладонь. Рукопожатие было крепким, пусть и лёгким, будто парень боялся запачкаться. Возможно, так и было — Дэннис часто не замечал всей копоти на костюме.  
— Что, никакого сочувствия?  
— Дерьмово быть тобой.  
— Не то слово, — парень затянулся и едва не закашлялся. — И я не знаю, как связаться с хозяевами. Мы не общались. Это на будущее — кто-то из ваших уже спрашивал. Такой, с подбитым глазом.  
Дэннис кивнул.  
Говорить он не особенно хотел, но попросил бы сигарету — останавливали его только какие-то мифические правила. Пожарным не стоит демонстрировать плохой пример, что-то такое.  
Мама повторяла это, а потом зажимала в его ладони лишнюю купюру, с просьбой купить на пачку больше.  
— Во время пожара тебя тоже не было? — на всякий случай спросил Дэннис.  
— Спал как младенец. А сейчас — ну, не особенно уснёшь. Несёт как из отстойника.  
— Придётся потерпеть.  
— Ага. Это чувак с подбитым глазом тоже говорил. Он сказал — что-то с проводкой. Как думаешь, стоит проверить свою?  
Дэннис оглянулся через плечо — Кев как раз говорил с одним из подъехавших полицейских.  
— Думаю, — медленно произнёс Дэннис, — стоит проверить замок.

В такую рань звук шагов особенно гулко отдавался на лестнице, хотя Дэннис и старался идти тише — из-за того, что не было внешнего шума, криков с улицы и из-за тонких гипсокартонных стен, из-за всего этого казалось, что район как будто вымер, что он возвращался в абсолютно пустой, брошенный дом. Хотелось упасть на диван, даже не раздеваясь, и проспать сутки — Дэннис знал, что это, в сущности, обманчивое ощущение, он всё равно не проспит долго — он давно уже не спал долго.  
В квартире не было запаха, и это все ещё казалось непривычным и тревожным, хотя мать уехала уже несколько дней назад. Обычно даже после ночных смен она встречала его — сколько бы Дэннис ни уговаривал её не подниматься в такую немыслимую рань, не мучить себя, дать себе отдохнуть, она всё равно упрямо вставала, и когда он приходил домой, в квартире уже пахло табаком и кофе.  
В это утро не пахло ничем, и от этого было не по себе. Звонить матери было рано.  
Он прошёлся на кухню, кинул взгляд на холодильник — там на бумаге висело расписание завтраков и обедов. Мама прекрасно его знала, и то, что до магазина он доберётся в лучшем случае совсем голодным, и что готовить еду будет только если кто-то придёт, поэтому оставила целую пирамиду из пластиковых коробок с днями недели. Иногда Дэннис раскрывал дверцу и бесцельно смотрел на этот ряд коробок, и закрывал только когда холодильник начинал пищать.  
Сейчас он сделал себе кофе, и едва не уснул, сидя на краю стола, пока тот заваривался.  
Ночные смены переживались тяжелее дневных — хотя всю сознательную жизнь Дэннис считал, что ночью спят только неудачники. Чтобы быть таким неудачником прямо сейчас он отдал бы многое.  
Кофе ненадолго взбодрил, коротко, но этого хватило, чтобы ещё раз обойти квартиру и проверить все замки, как у двери, так и на балконе. Неясная тревога, поселившаяся в груди с самого пожара, всё ещё давала о себе знать. А может, роль сыграла дохлая крыса на пороге, которую Дэннис подобрал ещё вчера — не нужно быть гениальным сыщиком, чтобы понять, кто подговорил детей это делать.  
С Гогом последние недели стало совсем невозможно разговаривать.  
Их последняя встреча едва не закончилась дракой, и выручила только Эм — она ударила Гога мусорным пакетом по плечу, а Дэннису наступила на ногу. Своей яростной атакой она сбила весь настрой, и Гог отступил, а Дэннис помог собрать разлетевшийся по площадке мусор.  
— Он не достаёт?  
— Как обычно, — сказала Эм.  
— Ты зови, если что.  
Управились они быстро, а напоследок она попросила хоть изредка заходить, и Дэннис пообещал, хотя прекрасно понимал, что желанным гостем там больше не будет.

На следующую смену он едва не опоздал — влетел в двери чуть ли не в последний момент, и, кажется, это был его первый промах за всё это время. Малыш Ал хлопнул его плечу.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал он. — Теперь я верю, что ты нормальный и живой человек.  
— И тебя убедило его опоздание? — Роб даже отстранил от лица журнал, который использовал вместо повязки на глаза. — Да Кларк Кент проведёт тебя в два счёта.  
— Эй, я попрошу. Кларк Кент — совсем другая история. Ты видишь у Эсбо очки? Замечал его сверхслух? Или суперсилу?  
— Суперхук правой получше твоего будет.  
Они продолжили перепираться, когда Дэннис отступил к двери. Кев говорил зайти к нему — очередная тренировка или очередная проверка, с этого начиналось каждая смена, если не было вызовов.  
Дэннис поспешил к его кабинету, оставив за спиной Роба и Ала с их привычной, беззлобной ссорой. Оправдываться перед Кевом за опоздание не хотелось, достаточно было того, что ему было стыдно перед самим собой, поэтому он быстрыми шагами пересёк коридор — притормозил только у самой двери, переводя дыхание.  
Дверь была прикрыта не до конца, от косяка отделяла небольшая щель, но это было уже странно — Кев закрывал дверь в кабинет очень редко, как будто давая понять, что он в любое время готов поговорить с каждым, кому это будет необходимо.  
Но в этот раз дверь была прикрыта, из-за неё доносился голос Кева — неразборчиво, Дэннис невольно сделал шаг вперёд, встал совсем близко. Совесть и здравый смысл подсказывали, что лучше всего было бы сейчас просто громко постучать — дать знать, что явился вовремя, и разом оборвать эту неловкую ситуацию, в которой он, выходит, собрался подслушивать какой-то явно приватный разговор Кева.  
— Я понял. Спасибо, что сказал. От нас что-то нужно ещё?  
— Пока нет, — собеседником оказался Мэл. — Разве что они спрашивали, не сталкивались ли мы в последнее время с похожими случаями. Если вспомнишь что-то — надо будет позвонить.  
Мэл замолк, и Кев тоже ничего не ответил — во внезапно оглушающей тишине коридора Дэннис слышал разве что гулкий шум крови в ушах, от моментально накатившего волнения.  
— Вот телефон, держи. Извини ещё раз.  
Дэннис опомнился и постучал как раз вовремя — с Мэлом в дверном проёме они разошлись боком, но тот даже не посмотрел на его лицо.

Он не мог выкинуть это из головы целый день.  
Всего лишь подслушанный разговор, вскользь обронённая фраза, которая даже не предназначалась его ушам. В личном разговоре Кев так ничего и не сказал — не должен был, — а в его кабинете, прямо рядом со старым телефоном, всё ещё лежала та визитка от Ника.  
Поджог — пожалуй, Дэннис воспринимал их даже слишком лично.  
Смена была из тех ленивых, бесконечно длинных, когда вершина событий — это треснувший под Большим Алом стул. Развернувшаяся спасательная операция могла бы войти в учебники, если бы хоть кто-то догадался снять это на видео, но таких, конечно же, не оказалось. Зато всем было весело, и, сидя в углу, Дэннис искоса наблюдал за тем, как смеётся Кев.  
Уходить со станции в холодную, пустую квартиру хотелось меньше всего. У самого выхода, оправив толстовку, Дэннис оглянулся — и с неожиданным оцепенением понял, что сегодня так же не было тренировок. С того самого дня годовщины пожара, с признания, Кев не давал и дня отдыхать, он будто бы контролировал каждый его шаг, и свобода оказалась почти пугающей.  
Он готовил себя к тому, что Кев перестанет с ним говорить, что вся эта помощь, всё участие — оно пропадёт, вместо него придёт злость, та самая, которая изредка задевала, когда Кев говорил, что расправится с поджигателями. Дэннис был готов к направленной ярости — но почему-то не мог справиться с равнодушием.  
За квартал до дома он вытянул телефон — было ещё не очень поздно, мама не должна была спать.  
— Вспомнил обо мне, да? — сказала она вместо приветствия. — Тебе привет.  
— У тебя все хорошо?  
— Дэннис и вам передаёт привет! Да, конечно скучает. Ты же скучаешь?  
— Ага.  
Он остановился у арки — внимание привлекли вспышки в тёмном углу, где обычно собирался Гог с друзьями.  
— Дэннис?  
— Да. Я тут, — он прижал трубку ухом, — отвлёкся. Все хорошо?  
— Конечно, мой милый.  
Вспышка повторилась, высветив несколько лиц.  
Дэннис помнил хвастовство Гога, помнил те долгие разговоры, которые хотел бы навсегда забыть. Если хочешь распалить хороший огонь, мне советовали Дина. Дин — отличный чувак, пошли познакомлю.  
Чёрт.  
Дэннис перешагнул с ноги на ногу.  
— Ладно. Ма, я тут занят буду. Но я люблю и скучаю, ага?  
— Вернусь через две недели, — сказала она, — смотри, чтобы холодильник был пуст.  
— Конечно.  
Он сбросил раньше, чем услышал ответ.  
Парни в углу громко смеялись, звенели бутылки, играла музыка — у них был свободный вечер и много планов. У Дэнниса была только глупая идея.  
В конечном итоге, ему нечем было рисковать.  
Может, они знали что-то о поджоге.

* * *

Из кафе Кев выходил со смешанным чувством неудовлетворённости и разочарования. Ему довелось поговорить с один из офицеров — тот настаивал на неформальной обстановке и выбрал одно из тысячи кафе в Вестминстере, и, судя по толпе очень деловых людей в костюмах, оно пользовалось спросом. "Белые воротнички" объяснялись массивным зданием Министерства транспорта всего в двух шагах.  
Полицейский — Уильям Аттвуд, как он представился, — сказал, что им ещё повезло, так как основной поток уходил в Старбакс у самого Министерства, и сюда добирались немногие.  
Он вообще много говорил, так же много зевал, а воспалённые от недосыпа глаза особенно ярко выделялись на фоне тёмной кожи. И, несмотря на всё это, Уильям выслушал Кева со всей возможной в его состоянии внимательностью.  
— Вы знаете, как оно бывает, сэр, — сказал он. — Такие дела не идут дальше. Никто ничего не видел, никто не слышал, оно вспыхнуло будто само.  
— Вот только не само.  
— Это знаете вы, знаю я и знает каждый чёртов сосед сверху и снизу. — Уильям провёл рукой по щетине и поморщился. — Но, когда дело доходит до свидетелей, все отказываются. В таких районах с этим сложно.  
Кев знал это наверняка.  
— В любом случае, спасибо за консультацию. Ни черта не смыслю в пожарах, и хотелось бы, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше. Без обид.  
— Никаких обид. Я сам не против, чтобы такого было поменьше.  
Во взгляде Уильяма ему почудилось понимание — он снова зевнул, прикрыв ладонью большой рот, и покосился в сторону всё увеличивающейся толпы у кассы.  
— Если вдруг будут какие-то продвижения по делу, я вас наберу, лады? — Прежде, чем подняться, он протёр салфетками руки, тщательно, растирая даже яркую кожу между пальцев. — Вас сильно рекомендовали. Уже сталкивались с поджогами?  
— Уже сталкивался, — согласился Кев.  
— И как всё закончилось? Нашли виновных?  
Ему вспомнился Гог и разбитая фара, а ещё — Эсбо на фоне почерневшей от огня квартиры.  
— Как и всегда. — Кев мрачно улыбнулся. — Не нашли свидетелей.  
Уильям пожал ему руку на прощанье, ладонь у него была даже слишком сухая, и ушёл — ему до участка здесь было не так далеко.

Уже на станции Кев позволил себе выдохнуть. Он раскрыл телефон, проверил входящие, записал номер и перелистнул пару присланных Триш фотографий: они вместе с Грейси занимались рисованием. Пожарная машина получилась у неё даже лучше, чем у Триш, ровнее и ярче. Кев улыбнулся, двинул пальцем по экрану и тут же приглушил звук.  
Последним, что он скидывал на телефон, была видеозапись пожара в Черчилл.  
Никто не услышал грохота, только Эсбо вскинулся — Кеву показалось, он как-то болезненно поморщился, будто по одному только звуку понял. Но его душевные переживания были последним, о чём хотел думать Кев.  
Он закрыл видео.

Разговор со следователем не отпускал. Нужно было признаться себе, что все мысли по поводу этого дела носили мрачный характер, и это было естественно. Чем больше Кев думал о поджоге — а не думать он не мог — тем теснее это переплеталось с воспоминаниями, и вывод, который он для себя делал, был однозначным. Никто никого не найдёт. Может, этот измученный парень даже попробует кого-то допросить ещё раз, может — даже попросит написать экспертное заключение, и Кев даже напишет его. Но без прямых улик и детальных свидетельских показаний дело просто спустят на тормозах, а потом и вовсе забудут о нем, и поджог останется просто версией, байкой, которую будут пару лет обсуждать между собой жители квартала.  
Иногда злость от этой безвыходности ситуации зашкаливала настолько, что Кев просто не мог вдохнуть.  
Однажды, после трёх месяцев восстановления, врач предложил специалиста. Триш согласилась, она думала, что приведут хирурга или кого-то, кто будет работать с нервами — тогда её не оставляла идея, что все можно восстановить. И жизнь, и кожу, и всю функциональность, — Кев не хотел её расстраивать своими сомнениями, поэтому соглашался: выслушивал врачей, давал себя осматривать, разрешал всё. Ему, по большему счёту, было плевать, что с ним делают, тело казалось ему тюрьмой, а жизнь — заключением. Это был период тяжёлой депрессии, период, который Кев не любил вспоминать.  
Специалистом оказался вовсе не врач — социальный работник из тех, кто общается с потерпевшими. Кев знал этот тип: сам сталкивался, видел, как скорая направляла, один раз, на крупной вечеринке, даже познакомился с целой бригадой.  
К нему тогда пришла девушка, и сколько бы он ни старался, её имя не вспоминалось. Она была в растянутом свитере, цветастой юбке и с ярким обручем в волосах. Она спросила, хочет ли Кев вернуться к работе.  
В руках она крутила зажигалку.  
Визиты её повторялись ещё пару месяцев — она заходила к Кеву домой, проводила свои небольшие исследования, мало улыбалась, мало что объясняла, но именно в таком ритме Кеву и хотелось работать. Никаких вопросов, никакого сочувствия — она выполняла свою работу и не выходила за эти рамки. Её рекомендации помогли Кеву вернуться на службу, но прежде, чем подписать какой-то документ, девушка спросила:  
— Что будет, когда вы перестанете думать о пожаре? Чем вы займёте голову?  
Кев не обратил тогда на это никакого внимания, уже прошло достаточно времени, чтобы он уверился — стоит найти виновных, как жизнь наладится. Станет легче. Что он забудет, как страшный сон, все свои сомнения, всё желание бросить всё и не шевелиться — лечение продвигалось успешнее, боль заглушали таблетки, и Кев думал, что справляется.  
Сейчас он вспомнил тот вопрос, ту девушку и ту несчастную бумажку.  
Он перестал думать об одном пожаре, только чтобы занять свою голову другим.

Чтобы отвлечься, Кев спустился к общий зал — замкнувшись в кабинете, он вряд ли дошёл бы до хороших мыслей. Команда играла в слова. Нацепив на голову смятые бумажки, они сидели кругом, и когда подошёл Кев, была очередь Ала угадывать.  
— Я мужчина?  
— Да.  
— Я богат?  
— Ты не Бэтмен.  
— Эй! Ладно. Я беден?  
— Ты не Человек-паук.  
— Да что с тобой, — почти обиженно протянул Ал, — мы же договорились брать супергероев.  
На бумажке Роба было написано «Мистер Исключительный».  
— У меня был Джеймс Бонд, — похвастался Мэл. Кев рассеянно ему улыбнулся. — Дружище, ты с нами?  
— Человек-факел, — сказал Кев. — Я знаю, что вы мне напишите, так что это бессмысленно.  
Они засмеялись — Ал в этот момент попытался в отражении телефона увидеть надпись.  
Эсбо стоял, опираясь на край стола, — он только улыбнулся, но тут же посерьёзнел, когда заметил взгляд Кева, попытался выпрямиться и быстро приложил руку к правому боку.  
Возле него стояла раскрытая коробка с салфетками.  
И Кев потом ещё упрекал себя — как только мог не заметить.  
В обязанности главного в бригаде, помимо всего прочего, негласно входило приглядывать за остальными. В конце концов, от этого зависел успех их работы, когда кто-то выходит из строя. Всегда есть риск, что именно в этот день случится какой-нибудь сложный вызов, и в минуту опасности последнее, что им всем нужно, — это чтобы один из пожарных отключился в процессе.  
И надо было разу заметить болезненную угловатость в движениях Эсбо в тот день, и хорошо ещё, что ничего серьёзного не случилось, потому что кто знает, чем бы это все обернулось.  
Кев столкнулся с ним снова уже вечером входе в душевые — Эсбо как раз выходил, и, пытаясь разминуться с ним, приложился спиной о косяк, случайно и вроде бы даже не так уж сильно, но его лицо невольно как будто свело гримасой боли.  
Он тут же попытался уйти, но Кев удержал его за плечо и слегка встряхнул и наклонился ближе.  
Было два типа воспалённого взгляда — утром он наблюдал критическую усталость, когда глаза краснеют и слипаются, а сейчас картина была совсем другой. Глаза у Эсбо тоже были покрасневшими, в них был заметен болезненный блеск — тот самый, что бывает при простуде.  
Кев мысленно сделал скидку на то, что он только из горячего душа, и постарался не обращать внимание на то, как ладонь окатило жаром при прикосновении.  
— Температуру мерил?  
— Всё нормально, — сказал Эсбо.  
Голос у него был ощутимо хриплый.  
Можно было обратить внимание, можно было заметить раньше — если бы Кев правда слушал, а Эсбо хоть иногда нарушал свою чёртову привычку молчать.  
— Для этого существуют больничные, — устало выдохнул Кев. Он оглянулся по сторонам — команда как раз собиралась в душ, — и оттащил Эсбо в сторону раздевалок, всё ещё придерживая за плечо. — У тебя четыре выходных дня, чтобы оклематься.  
— Ладно.  
Он даже не попытался спорить, и Кев против воли нахмурился.  
Беспокойство за команду — естественное чувство, особенно когда под твоим началом такие разношёрстные ребята, так что, когда Кев отошёл к своему ящику, то поглядывал в сторону Эсбо. Тот даже не переодевался, вытащил толстовку и накинул поверх, сунул смятый пакет в рюкзак и закинул его на плечи.  
Что-то не давало Кеву успокоиться, он застыл со спутанной на запястьях футболкой, всё пытаясь понять, что же не так.  
Раздражения не было — Кев не настолько потерянный человек, чтобы злиться на пацана за обычную простуду, — была тревога, и она никак не находила выхода.  
— Хороших выходных, шеф, — сказал Эсбо перед тем, как выйти.  
Кажется, это был первый раз, как он попрощался за очень долгое время, а Кев ему на это только кивнул — военный нейтралитет между ними только для Мэла выглядел чем-то вроде заботы.  
Толстовка, подумал Кев. Он проследил взглядом за тем, как Эсбо поднимается по лестнице, и ещё несколько секунд смотрел прямо перед собой. Толстовка, штаны, все эти вещи — Эсбо был в них вчера, был в них позавчера, и выглядел так, словно не переодевался всё это время.  
Он был простужен, но простуженные люди не хватаются за бок, когда хотят присесть.  
Выругавшись, Кев натянул наконец футболку, вытянул из шкафчика куртку и, нащупав в кармане ключи, рванул следом за Эсбо.  
Он нагнал его уже у выхода со станции и, поравнявшись, ещё раз тронул за плечо — получилось как-то само собой, естественный жест. Эсбо резко дёрнулся и повернулся к нему всем корпусом, втягивая голову в плечи. Он весь был каким-то задёрганным и нервным, и во взгляде на секунду мелькнул дикий, животный испуг. Прошло быстро — Кев почувствовал под ладонью, он так и не убрал её, как расслабляется немного плечо. Но все это так бросалось в глаза, что Кев выругался ещё раз про себя — как можно было не заметить сразу.  
В выражении лица Эсбо не было даже непонимания — хотя не сказать, чтобы Кев раньше проявлял такую настойчивую заботу, — была усталость, и больше ничего. Он по привычке молчал.  
— Дэннис, какого черта происходит?  
Эсбо в ответ только пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд — он смотрел под ноги, на влажные разводы на асфальте. Не оправдывался, не извинялся, не огрызался. Как будто у него уже ни на что не осталось сил, отстранено подумалось Кеву, как бы драматично это не звучало.  
Он встряхнул его — несильно, просто чтобы привлечь внимание.  
— Ну?  
Ждать можно было чего угодно — оправданий, ссоры с матерью, каких-то нелепых выдумок и того, что Эсбо скажет со свойственным ему упрямством, что это не его дело, и будет в своём праве.  
— Поджог, — сказал вместо всего этого Эсбо.  
Они выровнялись, замерли и, поколебавшись, Кев кивнул в сторону своей машины. Стоило только сесть внутрь, как Эсбо раскашлялся, но, не дав Кеву и слова вставить, отёр губы тыльной стороной ладони и продолжил:  
— Тот случай, в начале недели. Поджог, да? Я слышал, как вы с Мэлом говорили. Никак не мог выкинуть из головы. Ты сказал спросить у Гога.  
— О, и в этот раз ты решил меня послушаться.  
Эсбо нахмурился.  
Он щурился, словно держать глаза открытыми ему было сложно.  
— Что ты узнал? — спросил Кев, провернув ключ в зажигании. — Пристегнись.  
— Это не Гог, но я не знаю. Вроде никто из компании. — Послышался металлический звон, а потом щелчок. — Есть один парень. Дин. У него можно купить всё.  
— Насколько всё?  
— Если есть деньги, то даже оружие. — Эсбо замялся, а потом решительно продолжил: — Гог брал у него дурь.  
Кев сильнее стиснул руль.  
Обычно дорога его успокаивала, но, видно, ему передалось нервное возбуждение Эсбо, — вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, Кев задышал чаще. В голову ввинчивался звук, какой-то свист, такое уже бывало, и ничем хорошим не заканчивалось.  
— Ладно, — как можно ровнее сказал Кев. — Это не объясняет твоего состояния.  
До квартиры оставался квартал, и его они проехали в полном молчании: Кев припарковался, заглушил мотор и повернул голову.  
Эсбо смотрел прямо перед собой, сложив руки на груди, и это одновременно было каким-то защитным жестом и попыткой согреться. На скулах у него проступали красные пятна, нездоровый румянец, который неплохо бы заглушить таблетками.  
— Им не понравились твои вопросы, — предположил Кев. — Давай, парень, я не должен это вытягивать.  
— Нечего вы... Да к чёрту. Я не возвращаюсь домой, ладно? На меня типа охоту объявили. Мама в гостях у сестры в пригороде, так что я. В общем. Стараюсь туда не ходить.  
— И где ты ночуешь?  
Взгляд на мгновение обжег — будто Эсбо никак не мог решить, стоит говорить или нет. Но он только сильнее скривился, когда сказал:  
— На улице. Ночевал на крыше. Днём сидел в кафе. Неважно.  
От раздражения хотелось ударить ладонями по рулю — Кев еле сдержался, чтобы не сделать это. В конце концов, парень не виноват, что попытался сделать хоть что-то. Не сидел дома, наслаждаясь мрачными воспоминаниями и жалостью к себе, а пошёл на улицу и попытался сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки. Поступок глупый, опасный, и все могло закончиться куда более безобразно, но Кев очень ясно осознавал его причины.  
Это осознание, и то, что он не заметил проблемы — уже несколько дней не замечал — просто убивало.  
— Идём.  
Эсбо выбрался из машины — снова, кажется, болезненно поморщился, выпрямляясь, и непонимающе осмотрелся по сторонам, а потом повернулся к Кеву, видимо, узнав район и дом. Кев хлопнул дверью машины и щёлкнул брелоком сигнализации.  
— Шеф, мы что...  
— Переночуешь у меня. Завтра разберёмся.  
С чем разберёмся, как разберёмся — он бросил это только для того, чтобы прекратить, наконец, этот разговор, прекратить думать и тоже сделать что-то стоящее.  
Стояли сумерки — они обесцвечивали всё кругом, делали одинаково блеклым и серым. В этом приглушённом сероватом свете Эсбо казался бледнее обычного. Он тяжело привалился к стене, пока Кев открывал дверь, и с трудом оттолкнулся, чтобы зайти. Во всех его движениях чувствовалась скованность, что-то не позволяло ему до конца расправить плечи, что-то вынуждало дышать коротко, будто рывками.  
Кев устало растёр переносицу.  
В прошлый раз он запускал к себе Эсбо в похожем состоянии, и тогда его съедала тревога, острое чувство беспокойства, сейчас — он думал, — всё будет иначе. Это всего лишь услуга члену команды. Продолжение контроля, которым обязал себя Кев, контроля за человеком, который был виновен в страшном пожаре и гибели ребёнка.  
Даже в мыслях такое оправдание звучало жалко.  
— Что с рёбрами? — спросил Кев.  
— Отморозил.  
Ответ был быстрым, слишком торопливым. Кев сделал несколько шагов по коридору, просто положил руку на правый бок, немного надавил, и Эсбо едва не зашипел от боли.  
Это начинало надоедать.  
— Поднимайся в ту же комнату, что и в прошлый раз. Я сейчас подойду.  
— Я... — Эсбо замер на лестнице, нерешительно оглянулся — он смотрел сверху, но низко опустив голову, — тебе не стоит. Спасибо.  
Кев только махнул ему ладонью.  
После стольких месяцев лечения аптечка в доме была огромной: большей частью состояла из разных заживляющих мазей и обезболивающих, но среди всего Кев нашёл и пару пачек с порошком от простуды. Он кинул их в карман, к мази и бинтам.  
На кухне стоял неприятный запах застоявшейся посуды: в умывальнике было свалено несколько тарелок, чашки с остатками кофе оставались на столе. Уборка здесь не была сильной его стороной — за много лет он просто привык, что этим занимается Триш, а сам Кев обычно мёл полы и вытряхивал пыль с высоких полок. Отличное дополнение друг другу: Кев не мочил лишний раз руки, а Триш не поднималась на высоту, которой побаивалась.  
Всё так сильно полетело к чертям — и жизнь, и привычки, — что Кев даже не успел расстроиться.  
Эсбо почти уснул — он сидел на краю дивана и едва заметно покачивался.  
— Раздевайся.  
Он вздрогнул и посмотрел недоверчиво, но не отстранился, как будто завис, и было не ясно, понимает ли он вообще, о чём его просят. Прозвучало, к тому же, двусмысленно, Кев отчего-то подумал, что Мэл, будь он здесь, не удержался бы от непристойной шутки, просто чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
— Шеф, я серьёзно. Не надо.  
Говорил Эсбо негромко, в разы тише, чем днём или в машине, и воздух со свистом вышел из горла, когда он вздохнул после. Как будто он держался весь день, как это всегда бывает, когда переносишь болезнь на ногах, а сейчас на него накатило всё разом.  
Кев покачал головой и терпеливо присел рядом. Он прислушался к себе на короткое мгновение, и это было странно — внутри как будто образовался вакуум, ушло раздражение, злость, не было желания повысить голос, или бросить лекарства на столике и уйти в комнату, оставив Эсбо разбираться с проблемами самостоятельно. Все как-то отошло на второй план за ясной мыслью — кому-то рядом, в этой комнате, помощь нужна была куда больше, чем самому Кеву.  
В любой другой бы ситуации он бы сказал — это приказ.  
В этот раз он просто попросил:  
— Тебя нужно осмотреть прежде, чем ты уснёшь. Потому что, поверь моему опыту, проснёшься ты не скоро.  
Глаза у Эсбо были ещё более воспалёнными, опухшими, а из-за того, что он хмурился, казались меньше обычного. Когда он стянул футболку, Кеву захотелось выругаться.  
Дело бы не в простуде — она скорее добила то, что оставалось целым, ударила последней. Сломала уже изрядно разбитый сук, на котором сидел Эсбо и его здоровье.  
— Если ты собираешься сейчас сказать, что всё нормально, — предупредил его Кев, — попридержи язык. Я видел людей после столкновения с машиной целее, чем ты.  
Синяки были везде, ещё насыщенные, тёмные, синяки и гематомы на корпусе — где-то просто точками, где-то расплывшимися пятнами. На мгновение Кев прикрыл глаза: ему вспомнилась миссис Северс с повреждённым лицом и её неловкая ложь.  
И без слов ясно, как именно такие травмы можно было получить  
— Ты что-то делал? Тепло-холод? Хоть что-то?  
— Не. Само пройдёт.  
— Если не сломаны рёбра. Внутреннего кровотечения, я надеюсь, нет — иначе мы с тобой сейчас не говорили бы.  
— На мне быстро всё заживает, — повторил Эсбо каким-то заученным тоном. — Без шуток. Пройдёт.  
Кев протянул руку.  
Он не смог бы наощупь оценить состояние рёбер, но проверил гематомы — хотя бы для того, чтобы успокоить совесть. Кожа у Эсбо больше не горела, температура или упала, или ещё не успела подняться, и ему отчаянно требовался сон — обычный сон в обычной постели.  
Кожа проминалась под пальцами — Кев старался не давить, но методично обвёл все рёбра, опустил ладонь ниже.  
— Шеф, — тихо позвал Эсбо.  
В его голосе было что-то странное, смесь просьбы и извинения, и Кев посмотрел на него: измученного, избитого пацана с целым ворохом проблем.  
— Били только в корпус?  
— Не идиоты. На лице заметно.  
На лице — Кев обратил бы внимание раньше, и предпринял бы что-то, не позволил бы зайти всему этому так далеко.  
Эсбо промолчал, когда Кев выдавил на ладонь мазь, но послушно откинулся, опёршись руками себе за спину, и постарался дышать ровнее. Сосредоточенный и серьёзный, он выглядел немного старше обычного, а верхний свет только сильнее заострял ему черты лица.  
— Перевернись, — сказал Кев.  
Эсбо послушался.  
На спине всё было так же, и втайне Кев порадовался, что никто не решился использовать битую бутылку или нож. Кожа осталась целой, синяки пройдут — не через пару дней, скорее через пару недель, — и не будет даже следа.  
Из-за пояса брюк выглядывала тёмная линия татуировки, и на мгновение Кев застыл, обвёл пальцами вокруг, чтобы не коснуться, а Эсбо резко выпрямился и едва слышно выдохнул:  
— Прости.  
Они оба знали, что это не было извинением за неудобства.  
Прежде, чем отпустить, Кев провёл двумя ладонями по спине, растирая остатки мази на лопатки и плечи, и несильно сжал у шеи.  
— Нужно будет повторить завтра утром, — вышло на удивление хрипло, Кев едва узнал свой голос. — И не забудь про таблетки.  
Он почувствовал, как Эсбо кивнул — напряглись мышцы на шее, — и отодвинулся.  
— Спасибо.  
Эсбо неловко повернулся и откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, и руки у него немного подрагивали от напряжения, как будто в нем совсем уже не осталось сил — Кев проследил, как он заглатывает таблетку, и выключил верхний свет.  
Хотелось сделать для него что-то ещё, пусть Кев и не знал, чем может помочь. Но желание казалось непреодолимым — нужно было уравновесить это невыносимое чувство вины. Оно ощущалось остро, отчётливо выделяясь на расплывающемся фоне из остальных эмоций, неожиданно сильное — Кеву не хотелось сейчас думать об этом, выискивать момент, когда оно пересилило гнев, заполнявший изнутри с того самого момента, когда Роза из Черчилл Эстейт мимолётно упомянула Дэнниса Северса в разговоре. Он должен был ненавидеть его — за бездействие в тот день, за ложь после, а вместо этого привёл его к себе в дом.

* * *

Он не помнил, как уснул, и не помнил пробуждения. Ему казалось, что он только прикрыл глаза, но каждый раз, как они открывались, мир кругом менялся. Комната была незнакомой, и в первые минуты Дэннис все время силился встать, а потом сильнее впечатывался затылком в подушку. На тумбочке время от времени появлялся стакан, то один, то другой, ещё реже Дэннис видел Кева. Больное сознание добавляло ощущений — то холода, то жара, то ладони на лбу.  
Когда стало чуть легче, отпустила жалобная ноющая боль во всем теле, Дэннис даже поднялся. Он помнил, как дошёл до ванной, но не помнил, вернулся ли обратно.  
Снов не было, как и кошмаров, но липкая пустота и постоянное ощущение падения с лёгкостью их заменяли.  
Больше всего на свете Дэннис ненавидел эту болезненную беспомощность, и когда проснулся снова, уже без душного чувства слабости, открыл глаза так, что мир остался чётким, не расплылся в новом витке полудрёмы, то облегчённо выдохнул.  
В горле пересохло, но на тумбочке предупредительно стоял всё тот же стакан с водой и чашка с потемневшим, давно остывшим чаем.  
Тело плохо слушалось, но Дэннис сбросил одеяло, поднялся, опершись босыми ногами в ковёр.  
Часов на стене не было, телефон скатился под кровать и безнадёжно разрядился. Чувство потерянности возросло — Дэннис и близко не представлял, сколько провёл в кровати, какой сегодня день, и день ли ещё. Шторы были плотно прикрыты, дверь — наоборот распахнута.  
— Эй? — позвал Дэннис.  
Никто не отозвался.  
Зарядка осталась в рюкзаке, а тот лежал на стуле — поверх были накинуты лёгкие спортивные штаны и футболка.  
Телефон недовольно зазвенел, полыхнул красным на месте батареи, и никак не хотел подгружать список контактов, но главное Дэннис выяснил: было десять часов утра, прошло всего два дня.  
Он сбросил маме сообщение — говорить хриплым со сна и простуды голосом было опасно.  
Трубку Кев взял не сразу.  
— Очнулся?  
Дэннис пробормотал что-то утвердительное в ответ.  
— На стуле вещи. Твои в стирке. Я буду часа через два. — Он помолчал. — Сделай себе чай — помнишь, где кухня? И жди.  
На фоне что-то шелестело, как от сильного ветра.  
— Дэннис?  
— Я кивнул.  
Видимо, ответ его удовлетворил — послышался короткий гудок.  
Дэннис взял футболку — ткань была старая, тонкая от бесконечных стирок, и пахло от неё так же, как от всей чистой одежды Кева, тот же кондиционер для белья. Этот запах странным образом успокаивал, пусть и был чужим.  
Телефон он оставил на зарядке и спустился на кухню — тело все ещё было тяжёлым от слабости, и после двух суток в постели было даже не сложно — скорее непривычно перемещаться на расстояние дальше уборной. Дэннис не проводил столько времени в постели, наверное, со школы.  
Залитая светом просторная кухня поражала беспорядком. Конечно, он видел и не такое, но почему-то ждал, что у Кева будет идеальная чистота. По крайней мере, в прошлый раз было чище — и, вздохнув, Дэннис подошёл к раковине. Он взялся за посуду — это было знакомо, он всегда помогал матери с уборкой, — к тому же, это самое малое, что он мог сделать в качестве благодарности.  
Впереди было ещё два выходных, и Дэннис совсем не представлял себе, что делать. Возвращаться в свою квартиру было опасно, жить у Кева — а, скорее всего, Кев будет настаивать именно на этом, — странно. Полным безумием это было.  
Он даже усмехнулся про себя, домывая четвертую чашку с кофейными разводами — оставалось разве что вот так натурой ему отплатить.  
Монотонная, одинаковая работа помогла быстрее прийти в себя. Дэннис сбегал (доковылял, медленно, и упираясь в стену) наверх, за посудой у своей кровати, вернулся, чтобы отмыть все тарелки, а после них протёр тумбочки, плиту и изрядно уже потемневший от отпечатков пальцев и потёков чайник. Всё это здорово отвлекало — после пожара его часто дёргало, он не мог сидеть в пустой квартире без дела, не мог отпустить мысли. Гог тогда навязчиво предлагал гулять, развлекаться, у него был другой способ борьбы со стрессом, он пил и ломал всё, что попадало ему под руки, но Дэннису от одного такого вечера стало только хуже.  
Он успел немного проветрить и заварить чай — прежде, чем слабость взяла своё.  
Кев стоял на пороге со сложным выражением лица.  
— Ты не брал трубку.  
Дэннис дёрнулся было рукой к бедру, а потом вспомнил, что телефон так и лежал на кровати. Карманов в старых спортивных штанах не было.  
— Понятно, — сказал Кев.  
Что-то странное было в том, как он смотрел. Дэннис отложил тряпку, протёр руки кухонным полотенцем и выпрямился.  
— Горло как?  
— Порядок.  
— Живот?  
Дэннис рефлекторно прижал ладонь к рёбрам. Они все ещё ныли, на одной ноте, глухо, при каждом вдохе, но уже было легче, так что он просто пожал плечами.  
Чайник засвистел как раз вовремя, избавив от допроса — было неловко отвечать, неловко чувствовать обеспокоенный взгляд, неловко стоять перед Кевом в его одежде, в его доме. Дэннис был слаб, но он ненавидел свою слабость так же, как своё неумение отказать Гогу, как свой страх перед ним, как болезнь матери — как всё, с чем не мог справиться.  
Кофе он сделал без просьбы, сначала Кеву, потом себе, и поставил на край стола.  
— Не знаю, что ты любишь, — сказал он прежде, чем поднять пакет на стол. — Готовить будет долго, так что я взял на вынос. Тебе суп. Устраивает? Я так и думал.  
Сказать просто "спасибо" казалось нелепым и недостаточным, поэтому Дэннис решил ничего не говорить — промолчал по привычке, только кивнул. Прежде чем сесть за стол, он достал с полки сахар и кинул в кофе Кева три кубика — это всегда превращало кофе в отвратительный сироп, Дэнниса поражала эта привычка, но все же — он помнил о ней.  
Кев присел напротив.  
— Поешь. Потом ещё раз смажешь всё вот это. В прошлый раз, когда я видел твои синяки, выглядели они хреново. Уверен, что не нужен врач?  
Дэннис поморщился в ответ и покачал головой — он прекрасно знал, чем может закончиться такой визит.  
Полиция обожала такое — забивать на крупные дела, но создавать слишком много ненужных проблем из-за несущественных. Если бы он поехал в больницу — его бы задержали там как минимум на день, пришлось бы зафиксировать побои и давать показания, а это означало — выдумывать хотя бы относительно реалистичную историю, чтобы они не начали расследовать. Делиться правдой, конечно, он не собирался — эти побои заживут, но, если в район наведается полиция — он незамедлительно приобретёт новые, стоит только выйти один раз на улицу. Будет куда полезнее, если полиция потратит это время на расследование поджогов, из-за которых эти побои появились.

Осмотр, в конечном итоге, был отложен — после обеда Дэнниса едва не сморило, он сонно моргал, глядя прямо перед собой, и Кев посоветовал вернуться назад в постель. Их разговоры напоминали скорее короткий обмен информацией, ничего лишнего, личного, ничего дальше нескольких фраз. Дэннис опасался выходить за эту границу, а что было на уме у Кева сложно было даже представить.  
И, самую малость, страшно.  
Его разбудило ответное смс от мамы — с кучей восклицательных знаков. Она редко повышала голос, говорила обычно мягко, пусть и требовательно, но в сообщениях компенсировала это с лихвой, и Дэннис это обожал. 

Был глубокий вечер, недостаточно поздно, чтобы спать, но звуки с улицы уже смолкли. В отличие от дома, здесь была приличная звукоизоляция, самое то, чтобы врубить колонки на максимум. За свою недолгую жизнь Дэннис привык знать и слышать всё кругом — ссоры соседей, крики, уличные пляски и имена каждого из детей на площадке, настоящая какофония, которая затихала ближе к утру. Короткий промежуток наступал где-то между четырьмя утра и шестью — тогда во всём комплексе повисала тишина, но здесь такая тишина была постоянной. Дэннис никак не мог понять, ему нравится или ему не по себе.  
Он попытался тихо пройти на кухню, — в горле саднило, — но там в кромешной темноте сидел Кев. Сидел он на кровати, так что Эсбо не сразу его заметил, только когда отставил в сторону чашку и развернулся к выходу.  
Экран лэптопа подсвечивал его лицо.  
— Подойди сюда, — сказал Кев, и Дэннис послушался — обогнул стол, встал за креслом и упёрся в спинку двумя ладонями.  
Его немного покачивало после сна.  
— Почему ты решил узнать про поджог?  
На мгновение Дэнниса пробрало холодом — он поджал губы, повёл плечами и сильнее сжал обивку кресла. Отвечать не хотелось, потому что говорить, в целом, было нечего: на глупости Дэнниса толкали не размышления, а просто желание что-то сделать.  
— Не знаю. Не уверен. Это сложно объяснить.  
— Ты попробуй.  
— Из-за квартиры, — с сомнением сказал он. — Из-за квартиры, из-за того пожара, на заводе, из-за — я не знаю? Нельзя просто так оставить. Если кого-то и возьмут, то снова бездомного, который проходил мимо, или соседа, который неудачно бросил окурок. — Дэннис продолжал, стараясь высказать всё сразу: — А скорее всего — никого не возьмут. Потому что так оно и бывает. Начхать всем на пожары.  
Тут Дэннис осёкся — он заходил на опасную зону, на тему, которую старался не поднимать в присутствии Кева, потому что, по сути, перестал с ним говорить вовсе.  
Все мысли, все разговоры, даже вскользь брошенные шутки так или иначе возвращали их в два момента: в ночь, когда случился пожар, в день, когда Кев узнал правду. Напряжение не уходило, непонимание только обострялось, и человек, который казался Дэннису неожиданно близким, вдруг стал дальше, чем можно было себе представить.  
Не первая потеря в его жизни, не самая болезненная, но тем не менее — ощутимая, и сейчас Дэннис рисковал, а Кев почему-то медлил.  
— И чего ты хотел добиться, великий детектив? — спросил наконец Кев. В его голосе не было насмешки, скорее какая-то усталая обречённость. — Даже если это сделал кто-то из твоих знакомых — в чём я сильно сомневаюсь. Не треплются же они о поджогах направо и налево.  
— Вообще-то. Треплются.  
Кев повернул голову в его сторону.  
— Не всегда, — поправился Дэннис, — но бывает. Когда расхреначил что-то. Украл, подбил чужую тачку, ну, об этом говорят. Если бы был кто-то из, — он проглотил слово "наших", — то я бы выяснил.  
— Но это были не они.  
— Нет.  
Кев захлопнул лэптоп и отложил его на журнальный столик — скудный свет пропал, и стало ещё темнее, Дэннис видел только очертания, профиль Кева на фоне чуть более светлого оконного проёма.  
— Я не особо успел задать вопросы. — Он улыбнулся краем рта. — Ну и теперь вряд ли получится что-то узнать.  
Он отпустил обивку, опустился чуть ниже, на локти и сцепил руки в замок.  
— Я идиот, знаю, шеф. Но это могло быть что-то. Я должен был. Хоть в этот раз не налажать.  
Дэннис был благодарен Кеву за то, что тот тоже не порывался включать свет — это было, возможно, трусливо, но смотреть ему в глаза не находилось сил.  
— Я общался с полицейским, который занимается этим делом. — Кев побарабанил пальцами по кромке стола прежде, чем продолжить, будто решался, говорить или нет — и откинулся назад, на диван. — Старательный парень. Но ты прав.  
— Им начхать?  
— Они не знают, что делать.

Не сказать, что к началу череды рабочих смен удалось восстановиться полностью. Возможно, врачи бы выписали антибиотики, а мать обязательно бы устроила ему выговор и пригрозила воспалением лёгких. Дэннис так и не сказал ей, что болел, чтобы не беспокоить лишний раз, он и позвонить-то решился только в последний выходной день, когда голос уже не был таким охрипшим. Но, в конце концов, четыре дня нормального сна и нормальной еды сделали своё дело — несмотря на оставшуюся лёгкую слабость в теле, скорее от сбившегося режима дня, чем от болезни, — Дэннис был рад вернуться хоть к какому-то действию.  
Работа пожарного была, несомненно, опасной и ответственной, об этом рассказывали детям в школах, писали в информационных брошюрах и пугали рекрутов на собеседованиях, но никто не рассказывал, что достаточно часто приходится просто ждать. Бывали такие смены, когда на протяжении нескольких часов не происходило абсолютно ничего — и это радовало, ведь как минимум в их районе ничего не загорелось, никто не пострадал. Всё было хорошо, и нужно было только найти, чем себя занять в эти долгие часы бездействия.  
— Не, ты только представь. — Ал так оживлённо рассказывал что-то Робу, что на его голос обернулись все остальные. — Зеркало оставили на подоконнике, так? В общем, день был солнечный, и от отражённых лучей загорелась занавеска! Там от квартиры вообще ничего почти не осталось!  
— Ты это в сериале увидел?  
— Реальна история! Ребята из другой смены рассказали.  
— Это невозможно. Как в мультиках показывают, подпалить муравья с помощью увеличительного стекла?  
В силу своей основной профессии — отцовства, — Роб был специалистом по всем мультикам, которые выходили, выходят или только начнут выходить в ближайшее время. Иногда он вваливался на ночную смену с ошалевшими от телевизора глазами и, усаживаясь в кресло, просил не трогать его ближайшие полчаса. Дэнниса это немного гипнотизировало, то, как бездумно Роб в такие дни смотрел на стену, и то, что он совершенно не реагировал даже если кто-то взрывал рядом с его ухом петарду.  
Было дело.  
— Спроси кого хочешь, эй, — почти возмущённо ответил Ал. — И не знаю, как вы, а я заберу все зеркала с подоконника.  
— Типа у тебя их там много.  
Дэннис незаметно улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.

По-хорошему, он не должен был прохлаждаться — его стажировка ещё не закончилась, и в свободное от происшествий время можно было тренироваться, читать или просто заниматься, хотя бы пробежкой, но ещё утром Кев велел отдыхать и восстанавливаться. Его словно перемкнуло после того разговора, или, может, чуть раньше, и это здорово сбивало с толку.  
За последнее время Дэннис встречал его раздражённую отстранённость, опасливость, которая возникала у Кева всякий раз, как они оказывались достаточно близко. Перемена была слишком резкой.  
Хуже было поверить, что она окончательная.  
— Эсбо, — позвал Ал, — ты гулять пойдёшь? — Он выждал несколько секунд и закатил глаза. — Мы собираемся в караоке. Рискуешь лишиться ушей, когда Зигги откроет рот.  
— Заткнись!  
Дэннис покачал головой.  
Сегодня он собирался зайти домой — стоило проверить квартиру и сменить, наконец, одежду. Не появляться было таким же риском, как и приходить, и Дэннис подозревал, что, если бы случилось что-то действительно серьёзное, его бы набрала Эм, но всё это было жалкими оправданиями. Просто отговоркой, чтобы не идти.  
В любом случае, это было неизбежно — помимо всех прочих причин, не мог же он продолжать жить у Кева. Просто не мог.  
Он попытался отвлечься: журналами, игрой с Робом, но всё равно нервно поглядывал на часы, и когда вечером, в самом конце смены, Кев настороженно на него посмотрел, Дэннис только кивнул ему.  
Кев бросил тихо — так, что только он услышал:  
— Звони мне, если что.  
Дэннис улыбнулся — наверное, криво, невесело вышло, — и отправился на автобусную остановку, надеясь, что "если что" всё-таки не произойдёт.

До квартиры повезло добраться без приключений — наверняка был какой-то футбольный матч (Дэннис перестал следить за чемпионатами в последнее время), или ещё Бог весть что, главное — никто не перехватил его по дороге до двери, и это радовало.  
Внутри было тише, чем в последний раз — так всегда бывало, когда приезжаешь в место, где какое-то время никто не жил. Воздух казался застоявшимся, шаги гулко отдавались, несмотря на то, что пространства для акустики было маловато. Дэннис вздрогнул от звука с улицы и быстрым шагом пересёк комнату, чтобы закрыть окно, но тише всё равно не стало. Это было непривычно.  
Всё это напоминало злую шутку.  
В собственной квартире, в собственной постели Дэннис чувствовал себя, как во время смены сразу после сигнала. В тот самый момент, когда ты понимаешь, что пора срываться, вставать, что промедление — это опасность, но ровно мгновение ещё ничего не делаешь, Дэннис был напряжён, пальцы продирало холодом, он вглядывался в потолок и ждал, что сейчас, прямо сейчас, кто-то ворвётся в квартиру. Он так хотел услышать шорох, что почти различал его, а после понимал, что это всего лишь грёбанная паранойя.  
Утром, в липкой от пота постели, он испытал что-то сродни разочарованию: всё ожидание катастрофы ушло в никуда. Гог не пришёл взламывать дверь, как не приходил все эти дни, потому что не весь его мир крутился вокруг Дэнниса и попыток его испугать.  
Дэннис встал, раздражённо потёр лицо двумя ладонями и пошёл умываться. Несмотря на бессонную ночь, сонливости не было — он злился достаточно, чтобы продержаться на этой злости, как на кофе. Он снова вспомнил, что так и не купил сигарет, а когда проверил верхнюю тумбочку, где мама хранила свои запасы, то обнаружил там только короткую записку "даже не думай", и не сдержал усмешки.  
Прежде, чем выйти на работу, он повернул небольшое зеркало к стене.

На базе ранним утром было тихо — Дэннис предсказуемо явился раньше других, раньше начала смены, потому что оставаться в квартире было всё равно бессмысленно. Пожалуй, он бы даже согласился сегодня вечером на караоке — после ночи дома в груди тянуло непреодолимое желание не возвращаться туда как можно дольше. Даже несмотря на то, что ночь прошла без происшествий, смутное чувство тревоги не отпускало, да и просто — было неуютно.  
По привычке насыпая в чашку пару ложек дешёвого растворимого кофе, он гадал — кто придёт первым? Иногда первой являлась Зигги после своей традиционной утренней пробежки, бывали дни, когда первым он видел вечно раздражённого по утрам Мэла. В последние месяцы чаще всего первым приезжал Кев.  
Этот день не стал исключением — Дэннис даже помахал ему ладонью в качестве приветствия, когда увидел в дверях, но Кев только нахмурился в ответ. Он заговорил с ним позже — перед тренировкой, когда Дэннис зашёл в кабинет, он попросил закрыть дверь.  
Дэннис помнил, что эта дверь редко закрывалась, и невольно напрягся. Он ждал чего угодно — нового разговора о больничном, плохих новостей о расследовании, даже почему-то подумал, что, может, Кев наконец-то захочет поговорить о переводе, но Кев просто спросил — как-то устало:  
— Ну и что, удалось поспать?  
Дэннис пожал плечами и решил не обманывать — потому что он вообще решил больше не обманывать Кева.  
— Честно, шеф? Как-то не очень.  
Он не стал рассказывать о своих бессмысленных страхах, подозревал, что видно всё было и без слов. Если мысли Дэннис и умел скрывать молчанием, то жесты и мимика сдавали его целиком.  
Сдвинув стул чуть в сторону, он сел, сунул руки в карманы, съехал немного и широко расставил ноги. Кев молча за ним наблюдал, выждал ещё пару минут и только потом спросил, как ни в чём не бывало, будто вести такие разговоры для них — норма:  
— Когда возвращается твоя мама?  
— Через неделю. — Дэннис цокнул языком. — Может, полторы.  
— И ты собираешься не спать всё это время?  
Можно было не отвечать, вопрос звучал достаточно риторически, чтобы его проигнорировать. Больше риторических вопросов Дэннис не любил те, что даже не подразумевают ответа. Вопросы-утверждения, когда человек уже всё решил и поставил перед фактом, только с какой-то чёртовой видимостью, чтобы спрашивать. Жалкая уловка для всех, кто пытается сгладить углы.  
— Слушай, — вздохнув, сказал Кев. Он держал пальцы на столе, упираясь так, что побелели костяшки. — Это не вариант.  
— А что вариант? Мои друзья там все живут. Ну. — Дэннис поднял взгляд. — Жили. В отеле? Нельзя так тупо тратить деньги. Здесь ты сказал, что нельзя. Точно нельзя, шеф? Хотя бы пару дней. Я буду незаметным.  
— Точно нельзя.  
Они замолчали.  
От всего этого Дэннис стал дёргать носком ботинка, притаптывая смутно знакомый ритм. Он прекрасно знал, к чему этот разговор, — и знал, что не сможет отказать, что вцепится в возможность, которую предложит Кев, потому что надеется, что он её предложит.  
— Вечером заедешь за вещами. — У него вышло жёстче, будто это приказ, наказание, а не спасительный круг. — Останешься у меня, пока не вернётся мать.  
Дэннис не нашёл в себе сил даже спорить, он улыбнулся на одну сторону и кивнул, глядя в пол.  
— Не думай, — неожиданно продолжил Кев, — словно это что-то меняет. Я до сих пор не знаю, что с тобой делать. Но меньше опасного члена команды, мне нужен опасный заболевший член команды. Это понятно?  
— Держи врага ближе, — сказал Дэннис.  
Его удивило, как дёрнулся в этот момент Кев, как если бы собрался спорить. Но он ничего не сказал, и Дэннис, пробормотав благодарность, вышел за дверь.

Сигнал к общему сбору разрезал тишину неожиданно, как камень, брошенный в тихую воду — ближе к концу смены, когда уже все, кажется, приготовились закончить этот день без происшествий. Дэннис сорвался с места почти мгновенно — сквозь топот шагов по лестнице он вслушивался не в сирену, а в свои собственные мысли, ощущая, как к горлу подкатывает то самое липкое, навязчивое ощущение приближающейся катастрофы, совсем как ночью, когда он в любой момент ждал, что дверь содрогнётся под чьим-то ударом, или металлически заскрипит в замке отмычка. Дэннис, конечно, не считал себя ясновидящим, пожары нельзя было предсказать — только научить других их предупреждать, — но и тянущее чувство скорее подсказывало, что в мире что-то уравновесилось в этот день. Он ждал беды для себя, а она пришла к кому-то ещё — от этого было не по себе, как будто ему повезло за чужой счёт.  
Уже в машине он слушал отрывистые, сухие слова сводки — они ехали в один из самых бедных районов, горела квартира в жилом доме, есть информация о предполагаемых жертвах. Дэннис смотрел перед собой — впереди, слева от водителя Кев, и он наверняка думал о том же, о чём сейчас думал сам Дэннис. Вторая горящая квартира в неблагополучном районе за две недели — это, несомненно, вписывалось в статистику, но избавиться от сковывающей тело тревоги не помогало.  
Каждый раз — когда звучала сирена на его сменах, когда он слушал описания пожаров с чужих, когда смотрел новости — что-то обрывалось внутри от сочетания слов "жилой район", как земля уходила из-под ног, и возвращалась только когда он убеждался, что этот пожар не имел отношения к тому, что занимало его собственные мысли. Дэннис повторял себе, что это хуже параноиков, что он тронулся с этими пожарами, повторял раз за разом, и только сильнее застревал.  
Онемение прошло только на месте — действовать пришлось очень быстро, Кев почти ударил его по спине, подталкивая к границе оцепления и коротко приказал взять оборудование. Информация о жертвах подтвердилась.  
Его память услужливо свела всю операцию к коротким отрывкам: он помнил дымный коридор, ребёнка в пижаме и его плач за какой-то игрушкой, помнил только, как заходил и выходил, ни разу он не сделал этого с пустыми руками.  
Уже намного позже, застыв в пустой, затянутой сизым дымом квартире, Дэнниса догнало ощущение реальности происходящего. Эвакуация прошла успешно, и он проверял смежную квартиру — не пошёл ли огонь дальше, пострадали ли коммуникации и трубы, делал это методично и старательно, пока не наступил на что-то. Под его ботинком раскрошилась маленькая стеклянная фигурка — упала с одной из полок, и Дэннис наклонился, чтобы поднять.  
Когда-то это была птица, одно из крыльев лежало на перчатке, другое, видимо, осталось под ботинком. На полке оставался ещё десяток, и не сразу, но до Дэнниса дошло, что это лебеди.  
— Эсбо?  
— Чисто, — сказал он, сбросив с ладони бесполезную уже вещь. — Тут ничего.  
— Выходим.  
Последним из дома вышел Мэл — он снял на ходу маску, а Зигги тут же сунула ему в руку бутылку с водой. Дэннис наблюдал за этим со стороны, так же, как наблюдал за разговором Кева, Ника и оперативника из скорой. Нескольких человек осматривали врачи, одна из скорых спешно закрывалась, это значило, что кому-то требуется более серьёзная помощь, а ещё то, что эту помощь могут предоставить.  
Сердце Дэнниса билось так громко, как старые часы, гулко отбивало ритм, заглушая всё кругом: и встревоженный ропот толпы, и усталый голос Зигги, громко объясняющий, что всё под контролем, и тихий уже, надрывный собачий вой в стороне.  
Когда его дёрнули за плечо, Дэннис отшатнулся.  
— Тише, Эсбо, — сказал ему Роб. — Выдохни. На тебе лица нет.  
Он кивнул в ответ, стёр со лба выступивший пот и, наверняка, размазал там тёмный след грязи. Только сейчас Дэннис посмотрел на дом: без мешанины кадров перед глазами, без маски, сужающей весь мир до коридора впереди. И этот дом, его вид, тонкие поручни балкона, выглядывающие из оконных проёмов люди, всё это было до ужаса знакомым.  
По асфальту, словно трещины, вились потемневшие от воды следы.

На обратном пути никто не разговаривал — Зигги уснула, привалившись к плечу Дэнниса, и ему был почти совестно будить её на станции.  
Он совершенно механически, как будто на автопилоте принял душ и переоделся, собрал грязные вещи в рюкзак и закинул его на плечо, прежде чем отправиться к Кеву. Тот задерживался — говорил по телефону, докладывал о произошедшем, то ли начальству, то ли напрямую полиции — Дэннис застал уже конец разговора, Кев жестом указал на стул, не переставая слушать собеседника. Когда он отключился и бросил телефон на пачку бумаги, попросив Дэнниса дождаться его в кабинете, на станции уже никого не осталось — после изматывавшего дня всем не терпелось разойтись по домам. Никто даже не зашёл попрощаться.  
Дэннис ждал его в полной тишине — она звенела в ушах, как будто он попал в вакуум после шумного водоворота криков и воя сирен, из которого они выбрались меньше часа назад. Тишина успокаивала, почти отступила тревога, связанная с пожаром, и Дэннису хотелось так и застыть с этим ощущением пустоты в голове, но неизбежно приходили другие мысли: когда Дэннис думал о том, что последние четыре дня, и в ближайшую, как минимум, неделю он будет жить в доме человека, которому следовало уже его сбросить с лестницы, ему казалось, что он просто смотрит на себя со стороны, потому что это было слишком странно и нелепо, чтобы вписаться в привычную ему жизнь.  
Он вздрогнул от короткого, разбивающего тишину звука входящего сообщения и автоматически дёрнулся к своему телефону, но сообщение пришло Кеву — на экране высветилось "Триш", и он этого стало ещё неуютнее.  
Наверное, он уснул так, с распахнутыми глазами, потому что в себя его привёл стук ящиков. Кев кивнул на выход, едва не забыл телефон — пришлось за ним вернуться, — потом медленно, не попадая в замок, закрывал кабинет, а Дэннис молча стоял рядом и смотрел в стену.  
Когда-то давно Гог сказал ему не пялиться. Он сильно двинул по плечу, заржал и откинулся на диване.  
— Ты похож на дохлую рыбину, когда так делаешь. Огромную дохлую рыбину. С такими пустыми глазами. Стрём, Дэн. Настоящий кошмар.  
За час до этого он закинулся какими-то таблетками — и похоже, они начинали действовать.  
Смех Гога вспомнился так ярко, что Дэннис даже тряхнул головой, словно это могло помочь сбросить — и наваждения, и усталость, и странный зуд у ладоней.  
— Пошли, — сказал Кев, одним прикосновением вырывая из полусонного оцепенения. — Сначала заедем за твоими вещами.

В свой собственный дом Дэннис пробирался, как преступник. Тихо, тайком, стараясь сделать как можно меньше шума. Все его движения стали скупыми, собранными, как если бы Дэннис выполнял операцию по выводу пострадавших: он даже представлял себе отсчитывающего секунды Кева, его наводящие вопросы. Что ты забыл? Подумай.  
Кинув в рюкзак несколько шмоток, собрав зубную щётку, бритву, мелочь, которая приходилась бы в походе, Дэннис быстро вышел и, закрывая дверь, он даже не испытывал сожаления.  
Гог ждал его на лестничной клетке. Он вскинул пустые руки, тут же спрятал их в карманы — отошёл на два шага, когда Дэннис задел его плечом.  
— А я думал, что мы друзья, — крикнул он в спину. Его шаги будто преследовали, отражаясь от узких стен. — И Эм скучает.  
Дэннис дёрнул челюстью, но не обернулся.  
На первом этаже Гог его догнал, ухватил за плечо, разворачивая, и снова отступил. За всё это время шрамы на лице не прошли, остались тёмными пятнами, следами и напоминанием — напоминание от Гога всё ещё не позволяло Дэннису нормально двигаться.  
— Прекрати.  
— Что? — спросил Гог. — Это общественная территория. Я могу тут ходить.  
Он так откровенно, так настойчиво пытался ввязать Дэнниса если не в драку, то хоть в разговор, что это почти пугало, и отдалённый звук клаксона стал сигналом — Дэннис сорвался с места.  
Сбежал.  
Уже у самой машины он выдохнул, скинул с плеча рюкзак и сел.  
— Всё нормально?  
Кев, скорее всего, видел Гога издалека, но он ничего не сказал — Дэннис мысленно поблагодарил его за это, сил обсуждать что-то не было совсем. Эта встреча выбила из колеи, всколыхнула тревожные воспоминания — даже не что-то конкретное, просто вспышка, яркая и неконтролируемая, водоворот из тошнотворного запаха гари и криков людей, отпечатавшаяся в памяти короткая торжествующая усмешка, боль под рёбрами. Дэннис знал, что это не по-настоящему — синяки действительно уже почти сошли, он видел в зеркале утром только желтоватые следы, но ребра едва заметно заныли. Он прижал к ним ладонь — даже через одежду чувствовалось, что она была ледяной. Кев настороженно посмотрел на него, но промолчал — только чуть прибавил скорости после светофора, уже на подъезде к кварталу.  
Дома Кев кивнул ему в сторону гостевой — Дэннис уже даже не спрашивал разрешения, просто прошёл в привычную уже комнату, кинул рюкзак с вещами в угол и упал на кровать лицом вниз.  
Из сна его вырвали чьи-то руки.  
Горло болело, как от крика, перед глазами было мутно от влаги, но через три вдоха Дэннис с трудом различил, что руки, держащие его за оба плеча, принадлежат Кеву.  
— Я... — прохрипел Дэннис.  
У него не вышло сразу, а когда он попробовал ещё раз, Кев несильно его встряхнул.  
— Кричал во сне. Да.  
С новым вдохом накатила тошнота, и Дэннис сглотнул. Сознание возвращалось с трудом, сон был слишком глубоким, тяжёлым, в таких не должно быть кошмаров, но они были — неразличимые, оставляющие жуткое послевкусие, сумятица из голосов, криков и ощущения невыносимого жара.  
Кев терпеливо ждал — он сидел рядом, коленом упирался в середину кровати, придерживал, и только когда Дэннис кивнул, отодвинулся. Просто лёг на свободную часть кровати, приложил согнутую в локте руку ко лбу и протяжно выдохнул.  
— Прости, — вырвалось у Дэнниса.  
— Часто кошмары?  
— Да.  
— Давно?  
Дэннис промолчал.  
— И как ты объяснял матери, — тихим, ровным тоном спросил Кев, — что кричишь от ужаса моё имя?  
Потолок был ровный, без единого изъяна. Выбеленный недавно или просто после хорошего ремонта — потолок в комнате самого Дэнниса был весь в тонких трещинах, будто в паутине. Слишком долгими ночами он мысленно закрашивал часть этих трещин, это здорово отвлекало, и сейчас мечтал, чтобы на этом чёртовом идеальном потолке была хоть одна полоса, хоть что-то, за что можно было зацепиться.  
— Эротические сны.  
— О, — сказал Кев и, после небольшой паузы, добавил: — Не очень-то оно женское.  
Дэннис глухо и невесело рассмеялся, в этом было что-то истерическое, но Кев подхватил, и пусть всё это было до ужаса не смешно, оно помогло им обоим немного перевести дыхание.  
Кровать была широкая, и они даже не прикасались друг к другу, но Дэннис чувствовал себя спокойнее просто от того, что Кев был рядом. Странно, но после всего — он не виделся ему ожившим кошмаром.  
Кев виделся ему кем-то другим, но мысли об этом Дэннис старался отгонять. Мечтать о невозможном было не в его правилах.  
Он думал прикрыть глаза на мгновение, но вместо этого снова провалился — очнулся только один раз, посреди ночи, дёрнулся всем телом, но тут же почувствовал упор рукой — и откинулся назад.  
Лбом он упирался в чужое плечо.

* * *

Кев проснулся рано — по привычке, без будильника, просто открыл глаза в какой-то момент, не из-за плохого сна или какого-то звука извне. Шторы в комнате были плотно задёрнуты, но ткань всё равно пропускала свет насквозь — скупой, сероватый, как это обычно бывало сразу после рассвета, когда солнце уже поднималось над горизонтом, но ещё не было той дневной слепящей яркости.  
Сон отходил быстро, сознание отмечало простые вещи, возвращавшие в реальность — этот неяркий свет, едва слышное пение птиц — здесь окна были закрыты, но, видимо, вчера вечером он оставил на ночь приоткрытой одну из створок на кухне.  
Ощущение тяжести и лёгкого покалывания в руке и чужое горячее дыхание рядом.  
Кев прикрыл глаза и мысленно отмотал назад — конечно, он помнил все, что случилось ночью, как услышал крик, как бросился, без лишних мыслей, к Эсбо. Как держал его в руках, пока он не успокоился. Это было странно, и совсем не сочеталось с той ненавистью, которую он испытывал к нему ещё неделю, две недели назад — которую, как он думал, логично было бы и сейчас испытывать, потому что такое не должно меняться. Кев списал это всё на инстинктивное желание спасать людей. Даже от их собственных кошмаров.  
Он осторожно попробовал вытащить онемевшую руку из-под Эсбо, но сделать это, не разбудив его, так и не вышло — тот сначала как-то рефлекторно прижался к нему, крепко обхватив поперёк груди, и Кев вздрогнул от обжигающей, отчаянной близости, но среагировать не успел — Эсбо быстро распахнул глаза и тут же отодвинулся — правда, недалеко, хоть кровать и позволяла. Он смущённо, растерянно улыбнулся, и кажется, ещё не до конца понял, что Кев делает здесь, но будто не мог сформулировать правильно вопрос — только облизнул пересохшие губы и кивнул, проехавшись головой по подушке.  
От всего этого Кева вдруг разобрало смехом. Не ночной истерикой, а настоящим, искренним смехом — Кев даже откинулся на спину, прикрыл глаза и едва сумел успокоиться. Эсбо, наоборот, приподнялся на локте.  
— Что?  
— Да вот представил, — произнёс Кев, — открывается сейчас дверь и заходит Триш. Что она видит, а, Дэннис?  
Тот оглянулся на уже распахнутую дверь, а потом обвёл взглядом комнату. Такой внимательный, пытливый взгляд у него бывал на тренировках — с таким выражением Эсбо искал утечку газа, а не разглядывал утренний беспорядок в постели.  
Кев шумно фыркнул, когда Эсбо недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Да ну, — сказал он.  
— Если об этом подумал я. Если об этом подумал ты. Не думаю, что кто-то другой решит, что это просто затянувшаяся игра в твистер.  
С запозданием до Кева дошло, что, возможно, это не самая лучшая тема для разговора — что их отношения, полные ям и подводных камней, это не дружба с Мэлом или Триш. Но лицо Эсбо просветлело, избавилось на мгновение от всей этой налипшей маски напряжения. Каждый день Эсбо смотрел на мир так, будто ждал удар, он вжимал голову в плечи и выставлял вперёд подбородок, он готовился если не к нападению, то к нападкам, и этим утром Кев впервые увидел его без привычной защитной шелухи.  
Эсбо смотрел на него, Кев смотрел в ответ, а когда он поднялся — мгновение ушло.  
Кев спал без рубашки — раньше он надевал её, чтобы не видеть то усталое, болезненное выражение, что всякий раз возникало у Триш, как она видела шрамы, — но сейчас ему не нужно было ни под кого подстраиваться. Кев был без рубашки, и Эсбо спешно отвернулся, завозился в постели.  
— Сегодня вечерняя смена, — сказал Кев, когда встал у двери. — Так что можешь ещё спать.  
Эсбо мотнул головой.  
— Тогда спускайся к завтраку. — Он добавил, чуть усмехнувшись: — Тебя ждёт немного грязной посуды.  
Самого Кева ждали мучительные утренние процедуры: таблетки, уколы и мазь.

Когда Эсбо спустился на кухню, Кев уже стоял у плиты — он только кивнул ему в сторону полки с чашками. И тот, будто по привычке, будто они уже годами вот так вместе готовили завтраки, достал с полки две чистые кружки, налил в чайник воды, ловко отыскал кофе, сахар и поставил на стол молоко из холодильника, а потом, даже без какой-либо просьбы со стороны Кева, занялся тостами. Они легко перемещались по кухне, даже не задевая друг друга — будто синхронизировали движения без слов, не договариваясь ни о чём вслух. Кев поделил яичницу по тарелкам, Эсбо залил растворимый кофе кипятком и достал из ящика вилки. Все было как-то просто и одновременно сложно — Кев на секунду поймал себя на мысли, что эта простота, это беззвучное взаимопонимание настораживало и, как и многое другое в последние дни, не вписывалось в его жизнь, проступало рельефом на гладкой поверхности всего, что ему было понятно и знакомо. Это было нелепо и необъяснимо, и не имело названия, и с каждым днём становилось ещё более запутанным, и все труднее было найти концы.  
Они ели молча, а после, собрав тарелки и поставив их в раковину, Эсбо не сразу включил воду — потянулся сначала, но потом убрал руку и развернулся к Кеву лицом. Он хотел что-то сказать, но словно сомневался.  
— Давай, Эсбо. Что у тебя?  
— Вчерашний пожар.  
Острое чувство повторения прошло через мгновение: похоже, вести разговоры о пожарах на кухне стало у Эсбо чем-то вроде привычки.  
— Продолжай.  
— Как и в прошлый раз. — Эсбо сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Дом в плохом районе. Слишком сильный огонь. Я был у той квартиры, не рассмотрел точно, но мне показалось. Огонь шёл от двери, так? Это...  
— Да.  
Кев отвернулся. Его внимание привлекла тень на подоконнике — она вращалась, мелькала, и только потом оказалась соседским котом. Они выпускали его на долгие прогулки, а Триш иногда приходилось его подкармливать — на подоконнике стояло старое, опустевшее блюдце.  
— Это поджог, — сказал Кев, не отрывая взгляда от кота. — О серийности ещё никто не говорит, но вчера вечером Ник настоятельно посоветовал мне помогать следствию.  
— Так же, как с Томасом?  
— Томас?  
— Бездомный, — торопливо пояснил Эсбо. — Пожар на заводе.  
Этот пожар казался Кеву невозможно далёким, хотя случился не так давно — события последней недели вытеснили весь предыдущий месяц, если не больше.  
Кот на пробу двинул лапой тарелку и, ничего там не обнаружив, спрыгнул с подоконника.  
— Нет. Думаю, в этот раз серьёзней.  
— Потому что в квартире были люди.  
Кев кивнул.  
Он не думал об этом всём: не было времени, сначала нужно было договориться со всеми службами, со всеми координаторами, сориентировать следующую команду, рассказать Нику. К моменту, как у Кева появилось время подумать, он едва не засыпал.  
Сейчас картина представлялась ему даже хуже, чем вечером.  
— Нужно будет встретиться с ним. — Кев глянул на Эсбо. — С офицером, который ведёт расследование, он просил консультировать и держать в курсе.  
Бедному Уильяму придётся столкнуться с пожарами, Кеву — с поджогами, и хорошего в этом не было ничего, а плохого хоть отбавляй. Он провёл ладонью по кромке стола.  
— Кев, — неожиданно позвал Эсбо, и обращение удивило сильнее, чем можно было подумать, — я могу помочь?  
— А ты хочешь?  
Эсбо не ответил.  
Он стоял, зажимая в руках тряпку, неожиданно спокойный после такой тяжёлой ночи. Кев снова кивнул, и Эсбо тут же повернулся к раковине — включил воду и стал мыть посуду.  
Если бы здесь был Мэл, он назвал бы их параноиками. Повёрнутыми на теме поджогов идиотами, которым пора расслабиться и хорошенько встряхнуться. Единственным лекарством от скуки для Мэла был секс, и он же привёл к тому, что Кев сейчас сидел на кухне не с Триш, не с самим Мэлом, а именно с Эсбо.  
Кев не знал, что с этим делать, не знал, нужно ли делать что-то в принципе — его затягивало в водоворот событий, которым он не мог дать определения, но неожиданно для самого себя он находил этот водоворот вполне комфортным.  
По крайней мере, они с Эсбо одинаково сходили с ума.

Полицейский — следователь Аттвуд, или "Уилл, ребята, ну в самом деле, если мы будем тратить время на формальности, мы далеко не уедем" — выглядел ещё более уставшим, чем во время их прошлой встречи, как будто единственной вещью, что поддерживала его на ногах, был двойной эспрессо, который ему приносили в этой кофейне даже без заказа, просто — сразу.  
Он сел напротив Кева — Эсбо уселся сбоку, и после приветствия говорил мало, больше слушал. Кев периодически поглядывал на него — от Эсбо ощутимо отдавало напряжением, он сидел, нахмурившись и сложив руки на груди, будто готовый в любой момент защищаться, если в поджогах начнут обвинять его самого.  
Уилл же буднично — для него это было, наверняка, одно из десятка безнадёжных дел, которыми он занимался только в течение этой недели — рассказывал им о ходе дела, без лишних подробностей, только то, что, очевидно, имел право рассказывать. Что полиция предполагает связь между пожарами в квартирах, что свидетели, разумеется, не дают однозначных и связных показаний.  
В целом, без особых изменений, но ещё — Уилл признался, что ему удалось добиться серьёзного осмотра последнего места происшествия.  
— Ну, знаете, как это бывает. Затопчут все, разрешат хозяевам какие-то вещи вынести. Вот без этой ерунды. Но делать все надо быстро, нужны эксперты.  
— И в роли экспертов будем мы, — догадался Кев.  
— Вообще я рассчитывал только на тебя, но, видимо, за счёт одного идут два, да?  
Уилл кивнул на Эсбо, и тот вдруг сильнее нахмурился, как если бы его отчитывали, но, заметив взгляд Кева, попытался криво улыбнуться.  
— Стажёр. Он ещё учится, но иногда нужен свежий взгляд.  
— Мой свежий взгляд видит там только пепелище. Кучу грязи, кучу сожжённых денег. Метафорически, конечно, сам понимаешь. — Уилл легко сокращал дистанцию, в его простом изложении было какое-то очарование. Чем-то он напоминал Мэла, хотя его прямолинейность была ощутимо мягче. — Вчера ты ничего не заметил?  
— Вчера было много других забот.  
— Но попытаться стоило, — беззлобно усмехнулся Уилл. — Большинство свидетелей до чёртиков испуганы пожаром. Всё, что от них можно услышать, так это "страховка", "всё пропало" и поток матов, которые повторять было бы неуместно перед подрастающим поколением.  
Почему-то Кев сомневался, что подрастающее поколение в лице Эсбо узнало бы для себя что-то новое.  
— Стоит дать им время?  
— По моему опыту — нет. Если не вспомнили ничего сейчас, дальше начнут только придумывать. Вроде — мы видели двух подростков. Нет, их было трое. У одного была бита, знаете, как в том фильме, что крутили по Скай. Вы смотрели, кстати, последний сезон Игр Престолов? Бедный, бедный Тирион. А? Мы о пожаре? — Он шумно фыркнул и задел рукой чашку — та покачнулась, едва не упала, но Уилл быстро её подхватил. — Так что перспективы радужные!  
На последний его возглас обернулась официантка. Она ловко выхватила чашку, и Кев подумал, что, должно быть, делала она это далеко не в первый раз.  
— Ладно, ребята, — сказал Уилл, проводив её взглядом, — завтра встретимся. Обсудим всё в более удручающей обстановке.  
— Это не последний поджог? — спросил вдруг Эсбо.  
Уилл уже вставал, поправлял форму, но остановился и задумался, так, словно воспринимал вопрос всерьёз. Возможно, так и было — для команды Эсбо был всего лишь новичком, но сейчас он пришёл вместе с Кевом на консультацию к полиции, и для них — для Уилла, — он был полноправным представителем. Даже если стажёром.  
— Не знаю, парень. Они — не моя специализация. Если бы грабили, то я бы сказал, что это последний раз в этом квартале. Только дурак продолжит воровать там, где наследил. Но мы не знаем, грабили тут что-то или нет. Да и мне кажется, тут другое.  
— Другое, — согласился Эсбо.  
Они поднялись. Уже на улице, застыв на мгновение перед входом, Уилл продолжил:  
— Сам что думаешь? Последний поджог?  
Эсбо покачал головой.  
Это могло значить что угодно, но Кев знал точно, даже спрашивать не нужно было — не последний. По какой-то причине Эсбо считал, что будет ещё, и Кев очень хотел бы эту причину услышать.  
— Он хотя бы пытается.  
Эсбо прервал молчание в машине, уже на подъезде к станции. Эта фраза так и повисла в воздухе, Кев ничего не отвечал, только пожал плечами. Они уже говорили об этом раньше, о том, что мало что могут сделать для этого расследования, о том, что шансы поймать поджигателей слишком малы. Не хотелось снова загонять себя и его в этот порочный круг.  
— И мы попытаемся, Дэннис, — наконец всё-таки ответил он, уже паркуя машину у станции.  
Эсбо с готовностью кивнул, и Кев похлопал его по плечу, прежде чем выйти из машины.

На станции Кев подозвал Эсбо всего через пару часов — выдернул из полусонного оцепенения, в которое впала вся команда. Они смотрели одну из серий Доктора Кто по телевизору, и на Кева отреагировали только несколькими просьбами быстрее выметаться.  
Они встали в тренировочном зале, одном из нескольких на станции, и на короткое мгновение Эсбо, кажется, растерялся.  
— Допустим, — сказал Кев, — это наше место преступления. Как мы проверим, что это поджог?  
Эсбо оглянулся.  
Стандартное помещение, имитирующее квартиру — удобное для небольших, оперативных тренировок. Стажёров гоняли год: после четырёхмесячных курсов они заступали на дежурство, но всё ещё были под постоянным присмотром. Даже Зигги, пусть и прошла всё это приличное количество времени назад, всё ещё тренировалась — было важно держать себя в форме. Тем более, что программы постоянно обновлялись, а Ник не уставал тянуть всё новое — хоть что-то в его стремлении выслужиться было хорошим.  
— Нужно исключить бытовые причины, — сказал наконец Эсбо. Он подошёл к проводке, указал на плиту. — Электрика, какое-то самовозгорание.  
— Думай.  
— Очаг. Найти место, откуда пошёл огонь.  
— И уже там исключить то, о чём ты говорил, — согласился Кев. — Как?  
— Ну, это видно, шеф. Конусы там всякие, цвет, деформация. Главное найти. Если поджог, — задумчиво добавил он, — может быть несколько точек. Это, ну, типа будет доказательство, да?  
— Не думаю, что нам так повезёт.  
Эсбо остался у одного из шкафов — он встал, сложив руки на груди, и Кев подошёл ближе. Он видел, как много и напряжённо думает об этом всём Эсбо, видел, что того прорывает поговорить, но что-то сдерживает. Мысль, что сдерживает именно Кев была логичной, их отношения всё ещё были до ужаса неустойчивыми, но прямо сейчас плевать было на все обиды — Кева слишком терзала невозможность обсудить пожар, чтобы пренебрегать собеседником.  
Единственным человеком, который согласился сходить с ним в Черчилл — пусть у него на это, очевидно, были свои причины.  
— А если мы неправы, — сказал тем временем Эсбо. Смотрел он в пол и пытался выкрутить себе пальцы. — Если просто совпадение? Ленивые хозяева оставили свечку. Другие, не менее ленивые, оставили плиту включённой. Сами подпалили квартиру. Это ведь может быть что угодно.  
— Но ты так не думаешь.  
Эсбо резко выпрямился — и Кев, который стоял, чуть наклонившись, вдруг оказался с ним нос к носу. Он успел выхватить какой-то странный взгляд, секундное замешательство, прежде, чем отступил.  
— А раз ты так не думаешь, — продолжил он, едва не сбившись, — собирайся. Тренировка по стандартной схеме.

Уилл уже ждал их, когда они подъехали к месту последнего пожара на следующий день. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к дверям полицейского фургона — судя по надписи, ему действительно удалось выбить у начальства команду экспертов.  
— Говорю сразу: ничего не трогать руками, постараться ни на что не наступить. — Уилл ловко поворачивал в коридорах, будто знал этот дом наизусть. — Они, конечно, осматривали все один раз сразу после пожара. По протоколу, знаете, поэтому сейчас — сделают что-то только по специальному запросу. Короче, если нужно будет делать пробы на конкретные вещества, или что-то подобное — говорите им. Ясно?  
Кев кивнул, натягивая резиновые перчатки.  
В роли эксперта он выступал всего несколько раз: Ник упорно считал, что нужно чаще проявлять межведомственную поддержку, взаимопомощь, что-то ещё в том же духе. Обычно эта помощь заканчивалась просьбой не лезть под руки, поставить в нужном месте подпись. Однажды Кева вызывали в суд на показания, в другой раз — на места происшествий, больших аварий, на должность координатора. Последний из таких случаев был чуть больше года назад, но Кев едва мог вспомнить — вся его жизнь уже давно поделилась на события до пожара и после.  
Он коротко взглянул на Эсбо, но тот всё пытался управиться с перчаткой и не обращал ни на что внимания.  
Место Кев помнил — по десятку похожих. Они изучали планировки, чтобы быть готовыми ко всему, а выгоревшая, потемневшая квартира изрядно напоминала любую другую после пожара. Огонь выравнивал богатство и бедность, потому что никому нет дела, сколько стоил телевизор до того, как стал кучей изуродованного оплавленного пластика.  
Первым делом Эсбо прошёл на кухню — он осторожно обходил всё, чтобы не задеть, и Кев следил за ним, чуть сощурившись.  
— У меня сразу несколько вопросов, — сказал Уилл. — Главный из которых: какого хрена это всё устраивать? Нет, стойте, можете не отвечать.  
— Разве вы не должны делать что-то вроде профайлов?  
Уилл обернулся — выражение лица у него было при этом мученическим.  
— Ты тоже смотришь эти сериалы, да? Господь наказал нас премьер-министром, маленькими собачками и полицейскими процедурками. — Он покачал головой. — Даже не знаю, что хуже. Профайлы, приятель, это происки американцев, которым нужно хоть о чём-то снимать.  
На кухне было хуже всего — под ногами оставалась вязкая грязь. С пожара прошло почти двое суток, но в помещении, да ещё и с такой дурной, пасмурной погодой, надеяться, что всё высохнет, было бы глупо. Склизкий мусор лип к подошвам.  
— Никаких профайлов?  
— Ну скажет этот профайл, что подозреваемый — молодой мужчина от пятнадцати до тридцати. Возможно, с криминальным прошлым. Показания свидетелей добавят средний рост, среднюю внешность и то, что хотя бы один из них был белым. — Уилл предостерегающе взмахнул рукой, когда Эсбо потянулся к плите. — Эй, руки.  
Пожар затихал, и больше грязи появилось, потому что только здесь тушение прошло успешнее.  
— Мне помолчать?  
— Нет, — сказал Кев, — это интересно.  
Он склонился рядом с дверным проёмом в коридоре.  
— В общем. Что там у нас. Возраст, внешность, ну, может про характер скажут. Огонь, как потребность в разрушении. Или там, пожары — как личная месть.  
— А вы не верите, что это месть? — спросил Эсбо.  
— Я вообще атеист, — заявил Уилл. — То, во что я верю, не имеет значения. А значение имеет то, что под такие размытые показания попадает дохрена людей. Да взять хотя бы тебя, приятель. Каковы шансы, что именно ты подпалил эту квартиру?  
Кев почему-то вздрогнул. Он стоял спиной, но мог догадаться, как исказилось в этот момент лицо Эсбо — он выдвинул подбородок или опустил губы.  
— Ну или твой наставник. Или вон тот чувак, что заглядывает в окна уже битый час. Какого черта Мэтт его не отогнал? В общем, суть в том, что профайлы только в сериалах — клёвая штука. Намного больше всякой статистики помогает чутье.  
— И этот человек говорил, что атеист, — сказал Кев, оборачиваясь.  
Уилл широко ему улыбнулся.  
— Начинаешь понимать.  
Они обошли коридор и обе комнаты: кое-где вещи уцелели и на стенах оставались полосы светлых обоев рядом с чёрными. На полу Кев заметил пустую уже раму — картина немного вывалилась, и понять, что там было, не получалось.  
Они обошли всю квартиру, чтобы вернуться к двери. Здесь было хуже всего: тёмный, потрескавшийся пол, обожжённые углы, покорёженная уже дверь. Кев склонился, чтобы смести в сторону мусор.  
— Ну как, — нетерпеливо сказал Уилл, — есть что-то? Мысли, идеи? Гениальный вывод, мистер Холмс?  
— Очаг возгорания. — Краем глаза Кев заметил, как Эсбо кивнул. — Нужна экспертиза, но думаю, палили бензином — залили сквозь щель и подожгли.  
— Подожгли?  
— Здесь нет электрики, нет ничего, что могло бы зажечься само. И огонь отсюда пошёл очень быстро — сравни, как обгорел шкаф тут и соседней комнате.  
— А бензин легко достать — и никаких подозрений, — добавил Уилл. — Ясно.  
Грязь размазывалась по пальцам, склизкая и неприятная. Выпрямившись, Кев едва подавил желание протереть руку о штаны.  
— Один только минус. Нужно время, чтобы всё это провернуть. Кто-то должен был заметить. Из квартиры мы вывели старика, он не пришёл в себя?  
— Ещё в больнице. Не думаю, что выйдет с показаниями. Он, кажется, и без пожара был уже плох. — Уилл нахмурился, будто сказал что-то лишнее. — Ладно. Не будем тут стоять. Напишешь всё, что думаешь по поводу? Документация — это ведь так важно.  
— Конечно.  
— Вот и славненько.  
Уилл вышел, и Кев последовал за ним — делать в квартире, в общем-то, было нечего. Он обернулся — Эсбо немного задержался на пороге, казалось, будто разглядывал след огня на когда-то светлой стене, но взгляд у него был абсолютно пустой. Кев догадывался, что сам, скорее всего, смотрел так же, когда зашёл сюда. Как минимум одно в этих сериалах о профайлерах было правдой наверняка: огонь — это всегда личное. Для него это было очень личным, даже смешно, нелепо, как он смог после этого дальше работать.  
Эсбо же — смог стать пожарным. Эта мысль почему-то ярко проступила именно сейчас, в этой сгоревшей дотла из-за шутки каких-то малолетних подонков квартире, простая, лежавшая все это время на поверхности, но от этого не менее обескураживающая.  
Эсбо прервал молчание только в машине, на пути к станции — Уилл отпустил их после нескольких росписей, обещания Кева написать отчёт и своего собственного — как обычно, звонить, если что-то произойдёт.  
— Безнадежно, да, шеф? — Кев коротко посмотрел на него, скорее автоматически повернулся на звук голоса, но потом снова переключился на дорогу. Эсбо же даже не пошевелился — смотрел в окно на слившийся в одну длинную серую полосу дождливый пейзаж из однотипных бетонных домов.  
— Свидетелей нет, а если бы они и были — по описанию никто бы никого не нашёл. Никаких отпечатков, следов обуви, ДНК и прочей хрени, — Кев не видел его, но будто чувствовал, как он покачал головой. — В кино все не так, да?  
Кев молча кивнул и поджал губы. Сложно было ответить что-то новое — в последние дни они много раз говорили об этих пожарах. Сначала осторожно, перебирали факты, делая вид, что это была очередная тренировка Эсбо. После — уже взахлёб, продумывая теории, пытаясь подступиться со всех возможных сторон. Вывод каждый раз был только один: им оставалось только тушить. Только успевать вовремя, чтобы не допустить жертв.  
Ни один из них в такие моменты не упоминал тот самый пожар, но Кев был уверен, что думают они об одном и том же.

Они привыкали друг к другу быстрее, чем можно было представить.  
Кев не жил иллюзиями, он прекрасно знал, что не самый лёгкий в быту человек — единственный, кто мог с ним ужиться, сейчас пытался наладить отношения с дочерью. Триш стала исключением, Триш всегда была особенной — она справлялась с ним, когда от Кева осталась одна головёшка, она была рядом и поддерживала, она отдавала всё, и в какой-то момент отдала даже слишком много. При всём желании, Кев не смог её винить.  
Кто согласится жить с инвалидом.  
После пожара вся его жизнь состояла из ритуалов: лекарства, мази, даже проклятый унитаз. Ритуалы, работа и Триш, а ещё, пожалуй, целые часы в жалости к себе. Исключив из уравнения Триш, Кев готов был к тому, что перестанет различать день и ночь.  
Он не думал, что в размеренный, упорядоченный ритм вольётся другой человек — и это будет комфортно.  
Эсбо был рядом и не мешал.  
Эсбо жил с ним под одной крышей, ездил с ним на работу, Эсбо завёл привычку включать свою музыку в машине и сидеть на кухне без света, пока свет не начнёт литься из окна.  
У Эсбо были кошмары ночью и дурное настроение днём, он часто курил на балконе, готовил кофе на двоих и порывался убирать постоянно, словно именно за этим его Кев и пригласил. И если бы кто-то из команды спросил, какого чёрта происходит, Кев вряд ли бы нашёлся с ответом сразу.  
Но команда, пусть и заметила, держала мысли при себе, а Кев, спускаясь вниз, заглянул в гостевую комнату. Эсбо спал, окружив себя одеялом, как коконом. На улице уже светало, а это значило, что спать он пошёл совсем недавно — и Кев осторожно прикрыл дверь.  
Он помнил, что всё это временно, ещё день-два, не больше, и не знал, как к этому относиться, хотя думал, что ответ должен быть однозначным.  
Из размышлений его выдернул стук в дверь. На пороге в кухне стояла Триш, и Кев запоздало вспомнил, что она обещала зайти за какими-то вещами, альбомами и старыми тетрадями.  
Вещи он давно уже собрал — наверное, в самые первые дни после того, как она съехала отсюда, просто в какой-то момент надоело натыкаться на них везде и проваливаться в воспоминания. Тогда ему казалось, что так будет правильнее — он не знал, как не знал и сейчас наверняка, будет ли их расставание временным, или после тайм-аута они съедутся вновь, будет ли все как раньше или уже нет. Дело было даже не столько в воспоминаниях — вещи Триш создавали ощущение, что она просто уехала на время к родственникам, ушла в магазин или на работу, что она скоро вернётся — как будто ничего не изменилось.  
В тот день он собрал все, что принадлежало ей, без лишней истерики, не напился после, не звонил ей или Мэлу, не было ничего подобного — он просто методично убрал коробки в кладовку, а потом стоял балконе, пытаясь в образовавшейся пустоте представить свою жизнь без неё. Они слишком долго были вместе, поэтому сразу как-то не получалось.  
Но со временем ко всему привыкаешь, подумал Кев.  
Он помог донести всё это до машины, и они вернулись на кухню — было ещё слишком рано, Триш нужно было на работу чуть больше, чем через час, и он предложил кофе, а она спросила, как у него дела.  
В этот момент в дверном проёме появился Эсбо.  
Он заметил не сразу — смотрел ещё сонным, расфокусированным взглядом, и вышел, пожалуй, только попить воды и завалиться спать снова — но через шаг моргнул, нахмурился и покосился на Кева.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он, обращаясь только к Триш.  
По какой-то причине это было смешно — то, как они оба друг на друга смотрели и то, как нелепо, странно чувствовал себя Кев. Будто он укрывал дома разыскиваемого преступника.  
Эсбо правда прошёл за водой, рефлекторно почти ополоснул тарелку в раковине и в такой же тишине прошёл назад. Только у порога он на секунду обернулся через плечо и поджал губы, что в равной степени могло означать извинение и недоумение.  
Триш выдохнула только когда он ушёл.  
— Интересный поворот.  
— Не начинай.  
— Я не начинаю. Я немного удивлена, но, думаю, ты можешь мне это простить. — Она отставила чашку и на мгновение придвинулась ближе, коснулась рукой ладони Кева, заглянула в глаза. — Ты уверен?  
— В чём? Господи, Триш, что бы ты не думала...  
— Я думаю, что Дэннис попал в переплёт, а ты не смог его там оставить. Это вполне в твоём духе, Кев. Меня всегда удивляло, что вы с Мэлом познакомились не в переулке, когда его кто-то избивал, — Триш хмыкнула, — а просто на работе. Возмутительная обыденность.  
— Возмутительно, что в твоём воображаемом переулке избивали Мэла. Не вздумай говорить ему об этом.  
— Не простит?  
— Это убьёт его самомнение.  
Они улыбнулись — и Триш отстранилась.  
— Мне нужно ехать. Спасибо, что помог с вещами.  
— Обращайся. Если нужна какая-то помощь...  
— Твой номер у меня на скором наборе.  
У самой машины Триш вдруг обняла его, крепко сжала за шею, выдохнула и почти сразу отстранилась.  
— Я рада, что ты справляешься. То, что ты смог простить его — ну, вселяет надежду.  
Наверное, это замкнуло что-то в голове Кева, безнадёжно закоротило — он простоял, глядя вслед машине ещё некоторое время, без единой связной мысли.

* * *

Вдоволь прогулявшись по району, Дэннис пришёл к выводу, что врали все, кто считал, что есть какая-то разница. То есть, без сомнений, она была — в чистоте, тишине и спокойствии, под ногами хрустело меньше мусора, в подворотнях на стенах было меньше надписей, а во дворах кроме обычных деревьев ещё и цветы росли. Но в целом — всё было так же.  
Неловкость он чувствовал, когда бывал в Сити — там, обычно, всё кричало о том, какой он чужой, но чужими там были попросту все — Сити казался выставочным залом, местом, куда все приходят покрасоваться или поработать, посмотреть, как другие красуются и работают, но не давал ощущения дома. Вестминстер бывал чуть лучше.  
Дэннис любил гулять по городу, без всякой на то цели, просто бродить между домов и наблюдать, и воспользовался прогулкой, чтобы дать Кеву хоть немного пространства.  
После утреннего визита Триш, тот был сам не свой. Он едва ли отреагировал, когда Дэннис вернулся на кухню, и только скупо улыбнулся на фразу:  
— Ну, по крайней мере, мы были не в постели.  
Было решительно непонятно, что именно его так выбило, но Кев слишком показательно думал о чём-то, тяжело и напряжённо, и желание отвлечь его пересиливало здравый смысл.  
— Похоже, пора собирать вещи.  
— Какие вещи? — переспросил Кев. — О чём ты? Твоя мать возвращается только через два дня.  
— Да ладно, шеф. Два дня я уж как-то переживу.  
Дэннис сложил руки на груди, чтобы не мять край книги. Та лежала на столе, там же, где Дэннис её оставил вечером — "Большие надежды" Диккенса он нашёл на одной из прикроватных тумбочек, и так до конца не было уверен, кому она принадлежала. С равным успехом она могла принадлежать как Кеву, так и Триш, а то и быть забытой кем-то из их друзей, но это и не было важно. Она отвлекала от сна.  
Кев молчал.  
— Я уже столько тут живу? Одними услугами посудомойки тут не обойтись, — попробовал Дэннис ещё раз. Ему было непривычно так говорить, он словно навязывался не только присутствием, но и вниманием. — А моя стряпню ты вряд ли оценишь.  
Складывалось впечатление, что кроме стола между ними образовалась ещё какая-то невидимая стена. Слова просто не проходили через неё, а непонимание Кева усиливалось.  
— Дэннис, — начал было он, но тут же себя оборвал. — Я сейчас занят, но нам нужно будет поговорить. Вечером.  
— Вечером, — эхом отозвался Дэннис.  
Он поднялся наверх, накинул толстовку и вышел.  
И, блуждая по району, старался думать о чём угодно, только не о вечернем разговоре — но, конечно, думал только о нём.  
В его жизни был только один серьёзный разговор — не короткие замечания мамы, не её усталые попытки образумить его, это всё стало нормой. Серьёзный разговор был единожды. Мама тогда сказала ему прогуляться пару часов, а потом усадила перед собой в кресло и мучительно подбирала слова. У мамы были сухие глаза, но выглядела она так, будто много плакала, и Дэннис едва сдерживался, так ему хотелось прервать все это молчание.  
Мама заметила. Она сказала, что отец сядет — и надолго. Сказала про нападение, про убийство, как начала говорить, так не могла остановиться, а Дэннис перестал слушать ещё после первой фразы.  
Серьёзные разговоры он не выносил.  
Уже на пороге дома он остановился, а потом решительно дёрнул за ручку и закрыл дверь чуть громче, чем обычно, просто чтобы обозначить своё присутствие.  
Он сначала даже не понял, дома ли Кев — было слишком тихо, щелчок дверного замка и звон брошенных на тумбочку ключей казался оглушительным. Дэннис тихо прошёл на кухню, не включая свет, Кев, бывало, засиживался там, но не в этот раз. В его спальне на тумбочке лежала раскрытыми страницами вниз та самая книга — "Большие надежды", всё-таки это книга Кева, а не Триш, отметил он про себя, просто чтобы отвлечься, даже попытался вспомнить сюжет — кажется, эту книгу задавали читать ещё в школе. Кажется, Дэннис забил на неё, как и на все другие книги.  
Сам Кев нашёлся на балконе, Дэннис пошёл скорее на запах, чем на звук или свет — из-за неплотно прикрытой балконной двери тянуло сигаретным дымом. Кев коротко посмотрел на него через плечо, видимо, услышал за спиной шаги, но после снова отвернулся, ничего не сказав.  
Дэннис постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, на пороге — на секунду где-то внутри вспыхнуло желание развернуться и уйти, собрать вещи и сбежать из этого дома, прямо сейчас, можно было бы и без вещей, только бы не начинать этот разговор. Дэннис не знал, о чём он будет, но прокрутил в голове столько сценариев за часы прогулки, что казалось, стоит Кеву заговорить сейчас — и к горлу подступит тошнота.  
Впрочем, пути назад уже не было — в конце концов, он уже здесь, а все самое страшное уже случилось больше месяца назад, и после того, как он все рассказал Кеву тогда, вряд ли сейчас Кев мог бы сказать что-то, что сделало бы отношения между ними хуже.  
Дэннис старался. Все это время, с первого дня их знакомства — даже раньше, ещё до возвращения Кева в участок, каждый день он просыпался с мыслью, что, возможно, если он станет хорошим пожарным — это поможет ему хотя бы немного приблизиться к искуплению. Он один раз уже перешагнул через ту грань страха и малодушия, когда выплеснул на Кева всю историю того поджога, он тогда был готов услышать и принять от него что угодно, но Кев ничего не сделал — наоборот, кажется, вложил в него больше, чем того требовала роль наставника.  
Оттолкнул его так далеко, как только мог, чтобы оказаться вдруг ближе — и вряд ли он подозревал, как нужна была Дэннису эта близость.  
Он сказал тогда, что пока не знает, что с ним делать, но теперь, по всей вероятности, он знал, и Дэннис решил для себя — что бы это ни было, он заслужил.  
Кев медлил.  
Долго ждать Дэннис не умел, так что шагнул вперёд, вытряхнул из кармана толстовки смятую пачку и даже смог закурить так, чтобы не выдать немного подрагивающие руки. Он сильно затянулся, выпустил дым и прикрыл глаза.  
— Я думал над тем, кто это сделал, — сказал он, чтобы отвлечься. — Кто мог бы поджечь квартиру.  
Кев молчал, и Дэннис воспринял это как сигнал продолжать.  
— То есть, что стандартно? Думают на хозяев. На тех, кто был рядом — как тогда подумали на Томаса. Что это месть, как говорил Уилл. Что это, не знаю, что угодно. Наверняка ещё прикинули про эту триаду. Как там её.  
— Триада Макдональда?  
— Ага. Ссать в постель, мучить животных и играть с огнём. Чушь собачья. Как с этим искать хоть кого-то, проверять постель у всех подростков в округе? — Дэннис выпустил дым сквозь зубы. — Ну конечно. Так они и сделают.  
— Не буду же они надеяться, что поджигатели сами придут признаваться.  
— Шеф.  
— Я тоже не надеялся. Помнишь, обещал тебе когда-то, что найду тех, кто устроил тот пожар в Черчилл? Тех двух отморозков. Найду и заставлю почувствовать всё, что они со мной сделали. — Кев говорил, прижимая к губам сжатый кулак, цепляя при каждой фразе костяшки, но все слова звучали чётко, как если бы Дэннис был в наушниках. — И вот я их нашёл. Даже с признаниями.  
Дэннис сильнее сжал сигарету.  
— Задача, из которой нет правильного выхода, Дэннис. — Кев опустил руку на поручень и посмотрел вниз. — Я думал об этом. Каждую, мать её, минуту, я думал о том, что мне нужно сделать. Полиция, как сам видишь, не очень помогает. И что дальше? — Он повернулся, и посмотреть на него потребовало усилий, но Дэннис поднял голову — знал, что хмурится, что брови у него сведены — напряжение отдавалось в глаза. — Не знаю. И я понятия не имею, как дальше будет с этими поджогами. Зато я знаю вот что: мы не будем идти в полицию — и я не буду просить Ника перевести тебя в другой отдел, хотя, видит Бог, это был бы один из самых простых вариантов. Это понятно?  
Ему хватило кивка.  
— Я вижу, что ты пытаешься сделать. Будем надеяться, из этого выйдет толк.  
Оглушающая чёткость голоса пропала — Кев поднял руку, как если бы хотел положить на плечо, но неловким движением опустил её и вышел с балкона.  
Сигарета между пальцев почти жгла — Дэннис опомнился только когда тлеющий огонёк коснулся пальцев, стряхнул её вниз, за поручень, не глядя, но двинуться с места так и не смог.  
Ему казалось, что он готовил себя к чему угодно — в основном к тому, что завтра придётся собирать вещи и ехать не домой, а наконец-то в полицию, ведь все это должно было, в конце концов, закончиться. Ждал, что Кев скажет ему убираться, не показываться больше на глаза, прислать заявление на увольнение по почте, взять больничный и подать прошение о переводе — и не появляться на станции, пока ему не подыщут новое место. Вспоминая тот день и ту лестницу — ждал, нелепо, конечно, что Кев закончит начатое и скинет его наконец-то с балкона, и, наверное, даже надеялся, что это случится, хоть и понимал, что это самый нереалистичный вариант. Но это бы прекратило агонию, избавило бы от чувства вины быстро и наверняка.  
Того, что Кев сказал ему, он ожидать не мог, это не умещалось в голове, не вписывалось в его систему координат, где одной осью была вина, а второй — попытки искупления.  
И в сознании отпечатались даже не слова сами по себе, скорее — решительная, болезненная откровенность Кева.  
Это было как прощение.  
Дэннис не знал, как реагировать, — к счастью, Кев, по всей видимости, спустился на кухню после этого разговора, и удалось пройти с балкона через его спальню к гостевой, не встречаясь с ним — он не был уверен, что готов к продолжению этого разговора, и нужно ли его продолжать.  
В голове было пусто, и впервые за долгое время чувствовалось что-то, похожее на облегчение — когда напряжение стало понемногу отпускать, Дэннис не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
Его разбудил Кев — он коротко встряхнул его за плечо и сразу убрал руку, стоило только открыть глаза.  
— Собирайся. Уилл звонил, надо ехать.

* * *

У дома было несколько бригад — медики обсуждали что-то на повышенных тонах, и когда Кев подошёл к ограждению, один из полицейских положил раскрытую ладонь ему на грудь.  
— Место происшествия, сэр, вам лучше...  
— А то я не знаю, что мне лучше. Меня вызвали. Уильям Аттвуд.  
Полицейский нахмурился, но нажал на рацию у плеча. Пока он говорил, Кев посмотрел на дом: задымление было серьёзным, к верхним этажам подгоняли лестницу — из нескольких разбитых окон валил дым сплошным потоком. Это означало как минимум две вещи: произошёл взрыв — и кто-то оставался ещё внутри. Лестницу подгоняли для выхода.  
— Эй, — окликнул его полицейский, — проходите.  
Кроссовки утопали в грязи, чем ближе они подходили к дому, тем гуще был слой воды и мусора. Разбитый в нескольких местах асфальт наполнился мутными лужами — Кев смотрел на землю, чтобы не смотреть наверх.  
Уилл обнаружился у одной из пожарных. Он говорил о чём-то со старшиной второй бригады.  
— О, ты пришёл. Отлично. Пока ничего непонятно, — добавил Уилл, — но все ещё хуже, чем выглядит.  
Старшине — Реджинальд, они работали вместе и время от времени пересекались на станции, — Кев пожал руку, кивнул нескольким пожарным — здесь была другая смена, знакомые лица. Кто-то даже махнул Эсбо рукой.  
— Наш случай?  
— Ты мне скажи, — сказал Уилл. — Я приехал, как только услышал про новый пожар в этом районе. Чем тратить время, сразу все свяжем.  
— Лучше бы нет.  
— Лучше бы, — согласился Уилл. — Но есть два нюанса. Есть свидетели. Если наш случай, я смогу поднять розыск. Так что стоит спешить.  
Эсбо будто спёрло дыхание, он втянул воздух носом и едва не закашлялся. Кев беспокойно на него оглянулся.  
— Эй, Редж, найдётся лишняя форма?  
Старшина указал ему на машину.  
Кеву выхватил два костюма, один кинул Эсбо, другой взял сам. Уилл следил за ними, сложив руки на груди.  
— А что за второй нюанс? — спросил Эсбо, натягивая штаны прямо поверх джинс. — Ты говорил, их два.  
— Да. Теперь это дело о поджоге с убийством.  
Кев выругался.  
Они заходили по очереди, Кев первым, Эсбо следом — им сделали коридор. Внутри все ещё был хаос, низкая видимость, и шли они почти вслепую, прощупывая стены скорее на вбитых рефлексах, чем по необходимости. Дверь в квартиру была выбита, переступая, Эсбо едва не свалился, и Кев подхватил его за плечо.  
— Внимательнее.  
— Да.  
И если до прихода сюда ещё была какая-то надежда на то, что это не их случай, что это просто бытовой пожар из-за непотушенной сигареты или свечи — то после осмотра все эти мысли отпали разом. Кеву даже не мгновение показалось, что бензином несло даже сквозь начинающую рассеиваться дымовую завесу и отвратительный, влажный запах гари.  
На этот раз поджигатели не учли, что плита была почти вплотную к стене, что трубы оказались слишком старыми — взрывом снесло часть гипсокартонной стены, и все случилось слишком быстро: если до этого у пожарных было время на то, чтобы добраться и спасти людей, или люди успевали выбраться сами, то в этом случае взрыв просто не оставил никаких шансов.  
Кев посмотрел на Эсбо — тот стоял спиной, буквально застыл в проходе, и когда Кев проследил за взглядом, то понял: за ними по коридору двигались медики, которые выносили в наглухо застёгнутом чёрном мешке тело.  
Тошнота неминуемо подступила к горлу — вперемешку со злостью, с непреодолимой яростью от невозможности предотвратить или изменить что-то, прямо здесь, в этой разрушенной, насквозь прогоревшей и залитой водой квартире, Кев почувствовал, что отчаяние просто захлёстывает, сдавливает грудь, и очень помогло бы сейчас, если бы можно было что-то сломать, хотя бы ударить кулаком в стену.  
Из оцепенения его вывело прикосновение Эсбо — он коротко коснулся его плеча, чуть сжав сквозь ткань костюма — быстро, но ощутимо.  
Его голос звучал тихо по рации — слушала вся бригада, но Кев говорил только одному человеку:  
— Это они. Идём отсюда.  
Дэннис кивнул и двинулся на выход.  
Уилл ждал их внизу, стоял, приговаривая что-то в телефон, ругался, судя по исказившемуся лицу.  
— Поднимай свою задницу из постели. Я хочу, чтобы фоторобот сегодня же встал на телефоне у каждого, мать его, офицера вместо матери родной. А ты лучший художник в городе. Так что поднимай свою ленивую самодовольную задницу. Вперёд.  
Он провёл ладонью по волосам — из-за влаги кругом те стали виться будто сильнее.  
Как только они вышли из дома, Кев яростно сбросил шлем. Шлем, потом куртку, он скидывал вещи быстро, будто те были заразными, а потом просто остановился, вот так, на середине движения, и оглянулся на дом.  
Шлем из рук Эсбо пришлось вырывать.  
— Давай, — поторопил старшина, — сам знаешь, нас съедят за форму.  
Он хотел сказать что-то: постарайтесь найти, удачи с поисками; хотел спросить — кто погиб, кто свидетель, кого можно подозревать. Ему хотелось принять участие в охоте, в облаве, ему хотелось узнать у тех, кто поджигал — зачем.  
Вместо этого Кев отдал форму и пошёл к машине. Эсбо сел рядом и упёрся виском в холодное стекло. Он выглядел изученным, как после ночной смены, и Кев молча кинул пачку сигарет ему на колени — тот не поблагодарил, просто вытащил сигарету, не глядя, и сжал фильтр зубами, и словно не сразу даже понял, что не прикурил — только когда Кев поднёс огонёк зажигалки к кончику сигареты, прежде чем тронуть машину с места.  
И дело было даже не в физической усталости — они были на ногах не больше часа, а накануне был выходной, они оба были слишком выносливы, чтобы вымотаться от подобного рода нагрузки. Силы просто как будто разом ушли, в один момент, тогда, вслед за чёрным мешком, оставив внутри гулкий вакуум — не пошевелиться. Даже мыслей никаких не было — или их было слишком много, и все о пожарах, о сегодняшнем, о тех, что были неделю и месяц назад, о том пожаре годичной давности, слишком много отрывистых воспоминаний, но Кеву не удавалось зацепиться ни за одно из них.  
Они так и доехали до дома в полной тишине — машину затянуло сигаретным дымом, но Кев опомнился и приоткрыл окно только когда начали слезиться глаза, и ехать стало опасно. Когда он припарковался у дома, то не спешил выходить.  
— Шеф, ты уверен, что нельзя прямо в машине переночевать? — Голос звучал без интонаций, но Кев услышал в этом какое-то подобие шутки, и усмехнулся в ответ — правда, с каким-то едва ощутимым сожалением.  
— Нет, Дэннис.  
— Не хочу никуда идти.  
Кев положил руку ему на плечо, сдавил, он по себе знал, как важен в такие моменты физический контакт, как хочется забыться, хоть как-то, что это отчаяние, пришедшее с потерей, с невозможностью спасти, хотелось заглушить.  
Оставаться в машине значило поддаться ему.  
— Давай, — сказал Кев, когда понял, что держит руку уже за шеей, а Эсбо, откинувшись на неё, едва не спит.  


Вода была горячей, кругом поднимался пар, и Кев вслушивался через шум, но ничего, кроме шума не слышал. Это помогало, заглушало мысли достаточно, чтобы не отвлекаться ни на что другое — чтобы не прогонять перед глазами, снова и снова, картины пожара, чтобы не думать одну ужасную фразу.  
А что, если бы мы успели?  
Кев ступил под воду, сразу же закрыл глаза и вскинул голову, пуская по телу горячие струи. Они потоком заскользили по спине, по шее вниз, Кев провёл ладонями по лицу, повернулся так, чтобы упереться локтями в стенку, тяжело привалиться, и выдохнул. Это успокаивало: вода и тепло, он думал когда-то, что возненавидит горячий душ, возненавидит жару и пар, но несмотря ни на что, вода помогала ему. Обволакивающее чувство пустоты захватывало его целиком.  
Под водой он словно был прежний, кожа ощущалась, как раньше, тело становилось сильнее, он словно возвращался в прошлое.  
От прикосновения к плечу Кев вскинулся, вздрогнул и разлепил веки, но едва узнал в силуэте рядом Эсбо.  
— Какого чёрта?  
— Ты не отзывался, — тут же сказал он, перекрикивая воду. — Стоишь уже час, ничего не говорил, я подумал. Господи.  
Руку Эсбо все ещё держал протянутой, смотрел немного взволновано — на нём была футболка и штаны, он влез в душ прямо в одежде, а на скуле всё ещё был тёмный след копоти.  
И смотрел он в лицо — спасибо ему за это, подумал Кев.  
Он не опускал взгляд, и в его глазах не было всего того, привычного для Кева — смущения, жалости, отвращения, любопытства, неловкости, — Эсбо не смотрел на него, как на урода в цирке, он не смотрел на него, как смотрели медсестры, как смотрели ребята, когда он впервые зашёл в общую душевую.  
Он смотрел не так, как смотрела Триш.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Кев не остановил, когда Эсбо шагнул под воду вместе с ним.  
Его рука, всё ещё протянутая, упёрлась в грудь — и он повёл раскрытой ладонью дальше, не делая разницы между живой кожей и тем твёрдым, неприятным на ощупь, что на месте ожогов. Он делал это почти вслепую, Кев и сам ничего не видел, капли падали на глаза, а сквозь приоткрытые веки ему были видны только губы Эсбо. Ладони тот завёл на плечи, растёр, опустил по рукам, и всего этого стало неожиданно много для Кева. Простые движения, всего лишь кожа к коже, всего лишь ладони, но внутри все будто стянулось, плотным, тяжёлым комом, и Кев опустил руки поверх предплечий Эсбо, так до конца не понимая, что хочет — притянуть ближе или оттолкнуть.  
Он вообще не понимал, почему позволил ему это, но остановить — не находил в себе сил.  
От прикосновений тело расслабилось, словно из него ушло что-то, что было там долгое время, сковывало по всей площади кожи.  
Эсбо обнял его под руками, за пояс, а потом провёл ладонями по спине — там крупный шрам, и Кев чувствовал, как Эсбо обводит его пальцами, легко касается, где кожа ещё живая и чуть сильнее надавливает там, где едва можно ощутить. Он подался вперёд — между ними были вода и пар, совсем нет пространства, душ тесный, узкий, от прикосновений не уйти, — и посмотрел всё тем же непонятным, непохожим ни на что взглядом.  
Кеву вспомнилась медсестра, та, что не знала о его шрамах, и её звали Дениз, и она смотрела — так же, и не делала разницы, но перед ним Дэннис, и он всё знал, он видел всё прямо сейчас. Кев удерживал его взгляд, секунду, две, вода неприятно колола в глазах — он закрыл их и слепо нашёл губами губы Эсбо.  
Вода лилась и лилась, попадала между губ, между поцелуев, один быстро перешёл во второй, третий, Кев никак не мог вдохнуть, почти задыхался, и ладонью выкрутил вентиль. Тишина почти ударила по ушам, Кев жадно ухватил ртом воздух, слизнул капли с губ, он часто дышал, как если бы был возбуждён, и пульс грохотал у висков, жар плотным комом опускался по телу, знакомый, затопляющий, но чего-то не хватало, и он понял — чего, когда Эсбо снова провёл ладонями ему по телу. Всё так же уверенно, сильно прижимая, раскрытой ладонью — по бёдрам.  
Кев перехватил его за запястья.  
И где-то за рёбрами прожгло злостью — знакомой, на себя, на тот пожар, даже на Эсбо, хотя ему казалось, что это уже пройдённый этап, но это чувство затопило неосознанно, как будто моментально раскрылось за солнечным сплетением. Кев дёрнулся неожиданно сильно, несмотря на накатавшую расслабленность, сбросил его руки — и он совсем не ждал от Эсбо, что тот в ответ не отступит, не выпустит его замкнутого, насквозь мокрого пространства душевой, а наоборот, толкнётся навстречу всем телом, грудью к груди.  
Здесь было слишком скользко, чтобы начать бороться, слишком узко и тесно, не размахнуться, когда Кев поднял руки, то просто обнял Эсбо за лицо и надавил пальцами за ушами.  
Ему не нужно было опускать взгляд, чтобы понять, что происходит. Он прекрасно ощущал — чувствительности кожи вполне хватало, чтобы различить твёрдый упор в бедро, — и не знал, это насмешка, глупая шутка, это адреналин, злость, очередной обман.  
Перед глазами все обрело болезненную чёткость, казалось, что он может разглядеть что угодно, но рассматривал только небольшую родинку на губе Эсбо. Вода под ногами утекала в слив, а кожа под пальцами Кева — он как-то опустил их уже на плечи Эсбо, — заметно остыла. Триш бы сказала сейчас, что все хорошо, с отвращением подумал Кев, сознание подкидывало какие-то логичные цепочки развития событий в этой ситуации, логичные слова, он ждал чего-то предсказуемого, но Эсбо просто молчал и смотрел на него — просто смотрел, дышал приоткрытым ртом, и у него были темно-зелёные глаза, и его трясло — но не от холода. Момент ушёл — момент, когда можно было оттолкнуть и наорать, момент, когда можно было целовать дальше, списав на наваждение, и Кев слишком устал, чтобы разбираться ещё и с этим.  
Эсбо словно понял — моргнул, тряхнул головой, вырывался из этих полуобъятий, отступил, едва не поскользнувшись — взгляд Кева сам собой опустился. Эсбо стоял в потемневшей от влаги одежде, с него скатывалась вода, собиралась на полу лужей, Эсбо стоял, даже не пытаясь скрыть своё состояние, и Кев только молча кинул в него полотенце, схватил своё — и вышел из ванной.  


Они так больше и не увиделись тем вечером — и для двух людей в не такой уж большой квартире это означало, что каждый приложил к этому усилия. Кев закрыл дверь — хотелось от злости хлопнуть ею о косяк, запереть на замок, если бы тот был. Он слышал, как зашумела вода в душе, как после этот шум прекратился, слышал шаги Эсбо за дверью — тот прошёл в гостевую спальню, и после все затихло совсем.  
В нём ничего не дрогнуло — как будто все, что он мог чувствовать, весь лимит эмоций на сегодня перегорел там, в тесной душевой кабине, под стремительно холодеющей водой. На уровне логики Кев понимал — случилось что-то, что, вероятно, вообще не должно было случаться, к чему он был не готов, и на что он совсем не знал, как реагировать. Как будто сознание в какой-то момент заблокировалось — мысли ускользали, едва он пытался вернуться к этому моменту, и очень легко было бы списать все это на наваждение, на то, что он не соображал, что делает, от стресса и недостатка сна, в общем — придумать какой-нибудь реалистичный повод, поверить в него и дать себе возможность не искать других причин. Но Кев знал, что это было бы попыткой однозначно себе соврать. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходило, и более того — он сам поцеловал Эсбо.  
Потому что ему хотелось.  
Это было невозможно анализировать.  


Они так больше и не увиделись тем вечером — и для двух людей в не такой уж большой квартире это означало, что каждый приложил к этому усилия. Кев закрыл дверь — хотелось от злости хлопнуть ею о косяк, запереть на замок, если бы тот был. Он слышал, как зашумела вода в душе, как после этот шум прекратился, слышал шаги Эсбо за дверью — тот прошёл в гостевую спальню, и после все затихло совсем.  
В нём ничего не дрогнуло — как будто все, что он мог чувствовать, весь лимит эмоций на сегодня перегорел там, в тесной душевой кабине, под стремительно холодеющей водой. На уровне логики Кев понимал — случилось что-то, что, вероятно, вообще не должно было случаться, к чему он был не готов, и на что он совсем не знал, как реагировать. Как будто сознание в какой-то момент заблокировалось — мысли ускользали, едва он пытался вернуться к этому моменту, и очень легко было бы списать все это на наваждение, на то, что он не соображал, что делает, от стресса и недостатка сна, в общем — придумать какой-нибудь реалистичный повод, поверить в него и дать себе возможность не искать других причин. Но Кев знал, что это было бы попыткой однозначно себе соврать. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходило, и более того — он сам поцеловал Эсбо.  
Потому что ему хотелось.  
Это было невозможно анализировать.

Утром выйти из спальни его заставило только чувство долга. Он надеялся, что все, что случилось вчера, так и останется во вчерашнем дне, но утро не принесло существенных изменений — Кев все никак не мог решиться встать с постели, спуститься на кухню и посмотреть на Эсбо. Пришлось бы что-то говорить, а он как не знал вчера, так и не знал сегодня — что. Сделать вид, что ничего не произошло было бы самой лучшей идеей, но это было не так просто, только на словах звучало незамысловато.  
В конце концов он просто решил спуститься и решить на месте, как себя вести, но когда дошёл до кухни, то как-то запоздало понял, что в квартире он один. Кев проверил комнату Эсбо — вещей тоже не было.  
Похоже, сбегать для него было самым лёгким выходом, самым простым, но при всём желании Кев не смог бы его в этом обвинить.  
Он был почти благодарен.  
Тот день он едва запомнил — все действия, все движения проходили рефлекторно, как в тумане, он, кажется, смотрел что-то по телевизору, кажется, читал какую-то книгу, кажется, выходил на пробежку и едва не пропустил укол.

На станцию Кев приехал одним из последних — и позволял он это себе так редко, что Зигги с порога почти спросила про бурную ночь.  
— Очень бурная. Их было трое, одна китаянка, одна француженка и ещё одна, о, ты бы видела её татуировки.  
Зигги засмеялась, Роб вскинул руку, чтобы дать пять, но Кев ловко увернулся. Он знал, что к концу дня шутка про троих станет шуткой про шестнадцать, и как минимум у одной из его потенциальных несуществующих девушек не будет руки, а ещё одна будет с Марса.  
Или на что там хватит у Роба с Алом фантазии.  
Оказалось, избегать человека намного проще, когда это взаимно — после ссоры с Мэлом Кев натыкался на него повсюду, на него и на всё его чувство вины; сейчас они с Эсбо будто разделили станцию на части, и, пусть долго так продолжаться не могло, но Кев был рад этой паузе, этой передышке, возможности не думать.  
— Тут говорят, что у тебя ночью было пять любовниц — и среди них близняшки. — Мэл зашёл в кабинет, развернул к себе стул и положил локти на спинку. — Близняшки, Кев?  
— Они были восхитительными рыжими бестиями.  
— С веснушками?  
— И одинаковыми родинками на заднице.  
Мэл засмеялся.  
Он рассказывал что-то, пока Кев заканчивал с отчётом — выписывал по памяти детали, которые совсем не нужны были Нику, но понадобились бы Уиллу, писал количество отработанных часов, которое потребовал бы Ник, но Уиллу оно было ни к чему. Бессмысленная бумажная работа изрядно спасала, а Мэл развлекал его, как мог.  
— Есть место. В Уайтчепеле.  
Кев оторвал взгляд от монитора.  
— Собираешься перевестись в Департамент расследования убийств?  
— Из меня вышел бы замечательный детектив.  
— Не хватает мешков под глазами, — заметил Кев. — И будет меньше времени на то, чтобы потрахаться с кем-то в туалете. Придётся импровизировать.  
— Секс на месте преступления? За кого ты меня держишь. Это всё равно что трахаться в горящем доме. — Мэл вдруг застыл, приоткрыл рот, словно хотел извиниться, но продолжил в том же тоне: — Но вот секс в наручниках...  
— Даже не начинай.  
— Не буду. Но, — он усмехнулся, — Уайтчепел.  
Кев кивнул.  
Он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но кто-то постучал в дверной косяк — молодая девушка в форме патрульного. Судя по воспалённым глазам, она была от Уилла.  
— Я за бумагами. Оливия. — Рукопожатие у неё было крепкое, сильное, и Кев встряхнул кистью прежде, чем опустить ладонь на мышку. — Уже готово?  
— Ага. Новости есть какие-то?  
— Как обычно. Поиск дали, но что в этом мире происходит быстро? Уилл хочет подготовить все документы. Он у нас знатный оптимист.  
Одними губами Мэл спросил, что происходит, но Кев отрицательно покачал головой. Из жужжащего принтера выкатилось несколько листков, он выхватил их и расписался.  
Оливия быстро пробежала глазами по строчкам и кивнула.  
— С вами был ещё один. Стажёр? Уилл не сказал имя.  
— Дэннис. Его подпись нужна?  
— Да.  
Мэл коротко вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал — вообще, кажется, сделал вид, что ему абсолютно безразличен этот разговор, будто у них такое случалось каждый день.  
Однако после ухода Оливии он поднялся на ноги, в пару шагов пересёк кабинет и осторожно прикрыл дверь.  
Прикрытая дверь его кабинета — не к самому простому разговору, это Кев знал наверняка, но деваться было некуда. Мэл сел напротив и с усмешкой спросил:  
— Стажёр? Подпись?  
— Не прикидывайся, что ты ничего не понял. Какие-то проблемы?  
Мэл пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну.  
— Просто удивлён, знаешь. Пару месяцев назад мы даём ему кличку, прямо намекающую на скверные отношения с полицией, а теперь что? Парень заделался в детективы вместо меня?  
Кев отметил — Мэл говорил куда спокойнее, чем раньше, когда одно упоминание Эсбо в их разговорах могло завести его с пол-оборота, но это недоверие, даже пренебрежение все ещё сквозило в словах, хоть и эмоции Мэла заметно поутихли.  
— Дэннис помогал следствию. И знаешь, может, Шерлока из него не выйдет, но вот мисс Марпл была бы ничего.  
Отшутиться не получилось — Мэл скривился в ответ, но на этот раз не стал огрызаться, но как будто задумался.  
— Посмотрим. Но я удивлён, Кев.  
Он не стал продолжать разговор — только кивнул, скорее самому себе, и Кев не стал спрашивать, что он думает об этом. Он слишком хорошо знал — Мэл сам скажет, если захочет что-то сказать.  
Пора было и Кеву сказать тоже, хоть что-то. Если бы здесь была Триш, она бы точно назвала его поведение детским, мальчишечьим, но самое последнее, что нужно было сейчас Кеву — думать о Триш.

У общего зала его перехватил Ник, он был чем-то взбудоражен, рад — даже протянул руку, хотя большую часть времени старался избегать любого прикосновения к Кеву. Как если бы они обжигали.  
— Ты молодец, — сказал Ник, — поздравляю!  
— Скажи, что ты не о моём рандеву с близняшками, иначе я сломаю тебе руку.  
Ладонь Ник тут же вырвал, но, нужно отдать ему должное, не попятился.  
— Нет. Не с того начал — с тебя сняли все подозрения. Признали годным к службе. Чистый лист, Кевин. Я многое для этого сделал, но...  
— Годным к службе, — повторил Кев. — Отлично. Я понял.  
— И компенсация. На днях буду говорить о ней, может, тоже выгорит. Это отличный шанс, Триш будет рада.  
— Конечно. Она смертельно хочет, чтобы я свозил её на курорт.  
Наверное, Ник что-то понял — он свёл брови и промолчал, вместо того, чтобы переспросить. И только одно в этом радовало: глядя на него, Кев всё время представлял его в машине с дохлой курицей.  
Он обернулся к двери и едва не столкнулся в проходе с Эсбо — тот застыл на мгновение, расширил глаза как от испуга, но быстро справился, успокоился, выдохнул. Прежде, чем он успел отойти, Кев окликнул:  
— Мама вернулась? Всё хорошо?  
— Нормально. Вечером будет.  
Он мял что-то в кармане, и Кев понял — шёл на крышу, курить, — вспомнил, почему-то, как Эсбо курил в салоне машины.  
Ему всё ещё сложно было думать над этим всем.  
Но память сама подкидывала картинки, стоило только его увидеть, и почему-то остановить это было сложнее — как Эсбо закуривал в салоне машины, не спрашивая разрешения, потому что видел, что Кев сам курит. Как уходил курить на балкон, пока жил у него, — у него был какой-то свой ритм, раз в полтора или два часа он хватался за пачку, и Кеву всегда хотелось курить вместе с ним, несмотря на все предыдущие попытки бросить вместе с Триш. Эсбо регулярно мыл пепельницу, после того, как перемывал всю посуду на кухне, и периодически выбрасывал окурки прямо с балкона — предварительно затушив, чтобы их не занесло случайно ветром в окно снизу или в мусорные баки.  
Раскладывать всё это на составляющие не хотелось, потому что каждый раз, когда Кев пытался это сделать — он просто не мог найти концов, настолько все было запутанно. Он ненавидел этого парня слишком долго, даже не зная, что ненавидел именно его, — просто как абстрактную фигуру. Он слишком много вложил в него, чтобы сделать из него человека.  
Они уже давно плыли в одной лодке, у них было много общего, а ещё — он слишком привык к нему. Привязался, и вот здесь — как реку останавливает плотина, его мысли стопорились о какое-то неразрешимое, необъяснимое противоречие. Он уже пытался найти эту точку невозврата, в какой момент его ярость стала чем-то другим, что подтолкнуло его, когда он решился поцеловать Эсбо — но не находил.  
Эсбо слегка задел его в проходе плечом, наверняка случайно, нельзя во всем искать двойное дно — и от прикосновения по коже волной прокатилось знакомое, приятное тепло. Как тогда, в душе, когда Эсбо прикоснулся к его плечу, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.  
Кев тряхнул головой и отправился к креслу в дальнем углу общей комнаты.

* * *

Он так ждал окончания смены, что стоило минутной стрелке перевалить за двенадцать, как Дэннис поднялся, совсем не думая о том, как это может выглядеть со стороны. Бесцельный день вымотал его посильнее некоторых тяжёлых случаев, он был почти рад уйти — хотя "рад" в его случае прозвучало бы слишком громко. Опустошённость, накатившая на него ещё утром, не давала сбоев: Дэннис не вздрогнул, когда к нему подошла офицер, не удивился, когда Мэл вдруг хлопнул его по плечу и сказал, что он неплохо справляется. Его не затопило паникой при виде Кева.  
Тень любопытства всколыхнулась лишь при Оливии — Дэннис узнал, как продвигается дело, подписал все бумаги и снова впал в это странное, но приятное состояние полной отрешённости.  
Оно не ушло, даже когда Дэннис добрался домой.  
Мама приезжала почти ночью, к её приходу неплохо было бы прибраться — хотя бы выкинуть из холодильника испорченные коробки с едой, — но, оказалось, убирать пришлось бы чуть больше.  
Часть двери перечёркивала надпись, кривая, выведенная наскоро, без всякой фантазии: "ЭСБО". Замок был безнадёжно испорчен.  
Это было настолько ожидаемо, настолько предсказуемо, что от облегчённого выдоха Дэнниса удержало только всё то же опустошение. Он смотрел на место, где надпись выходила немного за стену, на чёрную краску, на неровный круг — складывалось впечатление, что у рисовавшего дрожали руки.  
Дэннис оглянулся по сторонам, но весь пролёт был пуст, и тишина в его голове была тишиной вокруг.  
Он провёл ладонью по дверной ручке, дёрнул немного, а потом отступил — перед глазами промелькнули инструменты, которыми можно было бы вскрыть дверь, и все эти инструменты остались на работе. Всё это порядком его достало: игры Гога и то, что Дэннису пришлось столько времени провести вне дома, потому что его решили вытравить, как крысу. Кев и всё, что с ним было связано. Чёртовы поджоги.  
До приезда мамы оставалось ещё время, и Дэннис, накинув на голову капюшон, прошёл в сторону.  
Дверь ему открыла Эм — она нервно улыбнулась и кивнула за спину.  
— Он спит.  
— Уже?  
— Ещё. Не отошёл от вчерашнего.  
Дэннис кивнул.

В квартире Гога царил привычный почти беспорядок и было немного душно — сигаретный дым впитался здесь уже в стены, и сколько бы не открывались окна, запах не уходил. Гог называл это его личным парфюмом, как у тех снобов из Сити, или его ингаляцией. Здорово прочищает лёгкие, Дэн, говорил Гог.  
Сейчас он лежал на диване, накрыв голову подушкой.  
Прежде, чем подойти к нему, Дэннис открыл балкон, задёрнул шторы и включил торшер. Его тусклый желтоватый свет едва освещал угол, не говоря уже о комнате, но Дэннис переживал не одно похмелье, чтобы знать, каким раздражающим бывает свет.  
Он тронул Гога за плечо, такого обычно хватало, и прошёл на кухню за водой. Эм смотрела на него из дверного проёма своей комнаты, улыбнулась, когда Дэннис ей подмигнул, и махнула ладонью.  
— Сколько времени? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил Гог.  
— Много.  
Воду пришлось вкладывать ему в ладонь — но это было временно, Гог быстро приходил в себя, его взгляд стал осмысленным, внимательным, а когда воды в стакане совсем не осталось, Гог довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Всегда знаешь, что мне нужно.  
Дэннис не ответил. Он стоял напротив, сложив руки на груди, и впервые за многие месяцы он смотрел на Гога без злости, вины, страха, ненависти, без всей этой мешанины эмоций, смотрел, как на обычного человека. Обычного, очень раздражающего недоноска.  
Взгляд Гога изменился.  
— Соскучился? Я оставил тебе письмо.  
— Да, — сказал Дэннис. — Очень доступно.  
— Знал, что тебе понравится.  
Он шире расставил ноги, откинулся на диване и кивнул в сторону бутылок на столе.  
— Что, пришёл не выпить? — спросил Гог. — Решил снова избить меня? Ужасно, Дэн. Разве спасатели вроде тебя не должны, ну... — Он прищёлкнул пальцами, словно пытался подобрать слово. — Спасать? Вы же вроде даёте эту клятву. Или, стой, её дают врачи. Незадача.  
Дэннис молчал — он знал, что пока Гог не выговориться, вставлять что-то бесполезно.  
— Так что? Ты избил меня, я избил тебя, так обычно поступают настоящие друзья, верно? Что теперь? Вернёмся к сценарию с угрозами?  
В кармане Гог нащупал сигарету, пожевал фильтр, чиркнул несколько раз зажигалкой — и шумно выдохнул.  
Дэннис подступил ближе, присел на край журнального столика, сбросив оттуда часть мусора, подался немного вперёд, самую малость. Гог сощурился.  
Дэннис поймал себя на мысли — когда он шёл в эту квартиру, он почему-то представлял себе, что ему захочется ударить Гога. Как в тот день, когда он пришёл сюда с велосипедной цепью — тогда это помогло выплеснуть напряжение и показалось, что на время Гог этот урок усвоил.  
— Послушай, — Дэннис не отводил взгляд, как часто делал это раньше, когда не было сил или было слишком, до тошноты неприятно смотреть на его самодовольное лицо. — Давай проясним.  
Он сам удивился — как спокойно звучал его голос. Дэннис слышал себя будто со стороны — в нем не было какой-то излишней, наигранной решительности, не было, наоборот, неуверенности или страха. Ничего.  
Гог тихо засмеялся в ответ и выдохнул дым ему в лицо, и тогда Дэннис — осторожно, медленно, без злости, без попытки что-либо доказать — вынул сигарету из его пальцев и кинул в стоявший на полу стакан с остатками воды — она тихо, коротко зашипела, затухая. У Гога слегка дёрнулось лицо, и это выглядело жутко — как ожившая маска, но это означало, что он действительно слушает. С ним это случалось редко — если не сказать никогда.  
Он молчал, и тогда Дэннис продолжил.  
— Ты ещё не в тюрьме только потому, что Эм будет не классно провести несколько лет в приюте или в приёмной семье до восемнадцати.  
— Значит, сценарий с угрозами. И дальше что? — Гог ухмыльнулся знакомой, кривой гримасой. — Герой, кажется, забыл, что в его тёмном, тёмном прошлом тоже есть кое-что интересное. Сидеть — так вместе, да?  
Дэннис вспомнил это состояние, вспомнил, где видел его раньше — именно так обычно Кев общался с потерпевшими. Так он выглядел, когда общался, и единственным отличием было то, что Дэннис сейчас не улыбался.  
Гог вдруг понял. Он странно изогнул губы, нахмурился — один глаз у него всё ещё был словно немного подбит, из-за шрама над бровью казался теперь меньше.  
— Ты рассказал ему. Ты не мог. Что ты ему рассказал?  
— Всё, — просто сказал Дэннис.  
Тогда Гог оглянулся — посмотрел за спину на комнату Эм, на дверь, на открытый балкон. Он дёрнулся вперёд, но Дэннис не отступил, и они застыли так близко друг от друга, что чудом не сталкивались носами.  
— Мы убили ребёнка, Гог. Маленькую девочку. И если мне придётся отсидеть тюрьме, чтобы засадить туда ещё и тебя — я сделаю это. Так что прекрати вести себя как скотина и начни уже быть нормальным человеком. Или, — Дэннис склонил голову, — веди себя как скотина подальше от моей мамы. Это понятно?  
Гог оскалился.  
— Это, — спросил Дэннис ещё раз, — понятно?  
— Более чем.  
Они отвернулись одновременно — Гог откинулся на диван, а Дэннис встал, отряхнул штаны и выпрямился. Из-за двери выглядывала Эм, но, заметив взгляд, быстро спряталась.

У самого порога Дэннис остановился, он ухватил рукой дверной косяк, чуть опустил голову — Гог всё ещё сидел, глядя прямо перед собой, и легко было представить, как сильно он злился. И он ничего не мог с этим сделать.  
У двери его ждала мама — она показывала место, где лучше снять замок, а ей помогал хмурый старик из соседней квартиры. Он надавил чуть сильнее — дверь едва не треснула, но что-то шумно щёлкнуло.  
— Спасибо, — сказала мама и добавила, обернувшись: — Я многое делала в своей жизни, но это первый раз я благодарю человека за то, что он помог взломать квартиру. Хорошо, что это моя квартира, верно?  
Дэннис не ответил — он крепко обнял её, прикрыл глаза и наконец-то почувствовал, как его отпускает.

* * *

На следующее утро Эсбо выглядел невыспавшимся, Кев заметил это сразу — за пару недель, которые они прожили вместе в квартире, он научился различать его физическое состояние по оттенкам кожи. Под глазами залегли тени, чуть темнее, чем обычно, — но, впрочем, он не казался уставшим и не валился с ног, наоборот, кажется, был бодрым и на удивление спокойным.  
Прожили вместе — это звучало странно даже в голове. Вчерашним вечером, вернувшись в квартиру, Кев даже почувствовал эту непривычную пустоту — это тоже было более чем неожиданно, ведь он почти привык снова жить один после ухода Триш, Эсбо пробыл здесь сравнительно мало, но всё же — было бы совсем нечестно отрицать, что это ощущение хоть и ненадолго, но проскользнуло. Несмотря на то, что Эсбо всегда вёл себя тихо — он был вообще неразговорчивым соседом, если не считать их вечера на кухне, — несмотря на все это, шаги как будто гулко отдавались в тихой квартире, когда он прошёл наверх. Воздух был слишком свежим, без примеси запаха сигаретного дыма, на кухне осталась немытая чашка с недопитым утром кофе. В сушке для белья Кев нашёл чистую футболку Эсбо — видимо, он забыл её забрать, когда собирал свои вещи рано утром.  
Это было слишком. Кев решил не думать об этом — проще всего было просто лечь спать пораньше. Словно это могло решить все проблемы.  
И это как будто помогло — в эту новую утреннюю смену он хотя бы не дёргался от одной мысли о том, что придётся смотреть Эсбо в глаза. Мысль о том, что между ними что-то изменилось, перестала быть такой навязчивой, её удавалось заглушить, и благодаря этому они даже перекинулись парой слов — Кев узнал, что мама Эсбо вернулась вчерашней ночью, что пришли результаты каких-то тестов, что Эсбо назначили дату комиссии, и совсем скоро должен решиться вопрос с присвоением ему квалификации.  
Эсбо даже улыбнулся, прежде чем уйти к ребятам — улыбка была неловкой, слабой, но всё же оставляла шанс на то, что, может быть, все со временем станет как раньше.  
Как раньше — это казалось слишком расплывчатым, Кев так и не решил, что он подразумевает под этим, слишком противоречивым было это "раньше". Раньше — как до того, как Кев узнал о том, что Эсбо был в доме в день того самого пожара, или как раньше — когда он захлёбывался ненавистью, или как раньше — как в те странные две недели в одной квартире.  
Одно он знал тогда — все, что было до этого вечера в душе, ему бы подошло. С этим можно было бы разобраться.  
Что делать, когда ты поцеловал парня, которого сначала ненавидел, и с которым у тебя было куда больше общего, чем просто желание спасать людей из огня, он не знал совсем.  
И дело было не столько в поцелуе — Кев не был ребёнком, а Триш не была его единственной женщиной, — сколько в том, что он никак не мог выбросить это из головы, не мог переключиться и просто забыть. Застревание всегда было для него проблемой, неразрешёнными задачами, ошибками он упивался, а пройдённые события проигрывал в голове, пока не находил себе новые, и раньше из болота собственных мыслей его вытягивали другие. Отвлекал Мэл, уводила Триш — Кев не был наедине с самим собой уже очень давно. И, столкнувшись вот так, запутался, словно в лабиринте.  
Уже поздней ночью, по привычке сидя на диване, Кев подумал, что сказали бы другие, решись он спросить совета.  
Представил, как Мэл удивлённо вскидывает брови и обвиняет во всём желание Кева пострадать лишний раз; представил, как Триш неловко улыбается и, пожав плечами, говорит, что сейчас такое — нормально. Он невольно представил, что сказал бы на это Эсбо — но вместо разговоров Эсбо всегда предпочитал действия, а к действиям Кев ещё готов не был.  
Но впервые за долгое время он признал самому себе, что скучает — и что его злость с обидой отступили уже достаточно, чтобы попытаться снова: в дружбе с Мэлом и в том, чтобы хоть немного узнать дочь Триш.  
В том, чтобы поговорить с Эсбо.

Первым на смене он нашёл Мэла — тот по привычке сидел в общем зале, у стола, и листал какой-то журнал.  
— Я подумал, — сказал Кев.  
— Мне стоит бояться? Или вызывать тревогу?  
— В Уайтчапеле тебе не понравится. До любимого бара будешь добираться вечность.  
— Я могу найти себе другой любимый бар, — возразил Мэл. Он стоял, опираясь на столешницу, а Кев смотрел мимо него, на улицу, где Большой Ал занимался вечерней йогой.  
— Ты можешь всё, дружище. Но я подумал, что нахрен Уайтчапел.  
Краем глаза он заметил, что Мэл улыбнулся — недоверчиво и непривычно легко.  
— Ник обрадуется.  
— Пошли его нахрен.  
— И это доставит мне чудовищное удовольствие, поверь, дружище, — сказал Мэл.  
Кев кивнул ему — конечно, это не было полным прощением, при мысли, чтобы сесть втроём всё ещё тянуло обидой, но — хотя бы шаг.

Был ещё достаточно ранний вечер, но небо сплошь затянуло тучами, достаточно низкими и тёмными, чтобы ждать утомительный дождь на всю ночь. Возможно, с таким дождём у них даже не будет вызовов на ночной смене — люди спрячутся по домам, подальше от опасностей и рисков. Надежда была глупой, по своему опыту Кев знал, как часто в такие ночи вызывают на ДТП, но потешил себя хотя бы пару мгновений.  
Звонок застал его, когда он разглядывал сквозь стекло город.  
— Эй, Кев, — голос Уилла прервался шумом, какой-то вознёй на фоне, — как тебе погодка?  
— Самое время для великого потопа.  
— Было бы неплохо. Ненавижу работать в дождь. — Он выругался и тут же извинился. — Врезался в край стола. Скоро вместо бедра у меня будет вмятина.  
— Уилл, — мягко прервал его Кев, — не хочу ничего сказать, но... погода и стол?  
— Я оттягиваю момент. Ненавижу затягивать, но также ненавижу начинать разговор с объявлений. Но, раз уж закончили с вежливостью: мы нашли парня. Того, с поджогами.  
Новость была хорошая. Кев провёл ладонью по лбу, забрал назад волосы и сощурился, когда вдалеке вспыхнула молния.  
— Поздравляю.  
— Да. В случае чего, тебя позовём, как эксперта на суд. Если дойдёт до суда, конечно.  
— Парень сжёг как минимум три квартиры и убил человека.  
— И делал это не один. Их группа, трое только закончивших школу урода — если ты меня спросишь, я скажу, что после школы им всем нужно было сразу идти на работу. Желательно на корабль. Корабли закаляют мужчин.  
— Уилл.  
— У наших троих уродов богатые родители, Кев. Если кто и сядет, то только тот, кого мы взяли, а он... Если уж верить моему опыту, то он разве что караулил. Сдался быстро. Огня боится. — Уилл замолчал, а Кев не знал, стоит ли отвечать. — В общем. Неприятное вышло дело. Но спасибо за помощь. Надеюсь, мы больше не будем пересекаться. Хватит с меня пожаров.  
— Ну почему же, — возразил Кев, не совсем отмечая, что говорит, — мы занимаемся не только пожарами. Не так давно мы снимали с дерева льва.  
Уилл засмеялся.  
Даже когда он отключился, Кев ещё некоторое время смотрел на экран телефона: его одолевало желание тут же удалить номер, просто так, чтобы хоть как-то выместить то, что внутри.  
Не имело никакого значения, были свидетели или нет, находили поджигателей или те пряталась в своих домах — в конечном итоге, всё заканчивалось одинаково.  
В дверной косяк кто-то постучал, и Кев обернулся.  
Эсбо вошёл, не дождавшись разрешения — видимо, по привычке, и только его не хватало для полной картины. Кев чувствовал, что свихнётся от злости, и еле сдержался, чтобы не выставить Эсбо за дверь сразу. Он хотел поговорить, но только не сейчас, только не после того, как узнал, что очередная компания ублюдков, легко и играючи отнявших чью-то жизнь, останется безнаказанной. Что-то, что поддерживало его все это время, стремительно рушилось внутри, и в этот момент Эсбо, конечно же, заговорил.  
— Тебя Ник искал, шеф. Я сказал, что ты на крыше.  
— И кто тебя об этом просил?  
Эсбо нахмурился, но не отступил и не попытался уйти: вместо этого только чуть приподнял подбородок и продолжил смотреть. Это раздражало.  
Это раздражало, потому что Эсбо не нужно было спрашивать — Кев знал, зачем он пришёл, и знал, что ему нечего сказать.  
— Они поймали парня. Того, с поджогами. Они поймали парня, но вряд ли смогут его посадить, и знаешь, почему? Потому что мир — это чёртова помойная яма, из которой не выбраться. Сжигай квартиры, уничтожай всё на своём пути, даже если после тебя остались одни обгоревшие трупы — что же, придётся постараться, но суд с этим справится. Верно я говорю?  
Тот продолжал молчать.  
— Преступники разгуливают по улицам, бьют фары, становятся полицейскими и пожарными, и в конечном итоге, всё, что мы делаем, не имеет никакого смысла. Просто, мать твою, замечательный вечер, чтобы выяснить это всё.  
Кев упустил момент, когда Эсбо закрыл дверь: он осознал мир чётче только когда понял, что стоит прямо напротив, сжав за ворот, вжимает почти в стену, что Эсбо смотрит на него в немом ожидании. Дождь на улице уже давно начался — и это Кев тоже упустил.  
— Чего ты пришёл, Дэннис? — устало спросил он. — Почему каждый раз это именно ты? Что ты хочешь от меня?  
Что-то дрогнуло в его лице — Эсбо опустил губы и немного покачал головой, задев щекой кулак.  
Кеву хотелось, чтобы он сказал хоть слово. Это молчание, показное спокойствие казалось только временной передышкой, он понимал, что стоит Эсбо заговорить, и что бы он не сказал — это будет цепная реакция, лавина, и он был слишком на взводе, чтобы её остановить. Да и не хотелось — Кев чувствовал внутри необычную, отчаянную решимость, как вызов самому себе.  
Молчание длилось и длилось — было невозможно понять, сколько они уже вот так смотрели друг на друга, полминуты или полчаса, сколько Кев держал, потому что рука не уставала, — когда Эсбо сказал:  
— Шеф, в чём дело?  
И в его голосе не было ли обиды, ни ответной злости, ничего и близко к этому. Эсбо сказал это просто, удивительно спокойно, будто все то, что выплеснул на него Кев, прошло насквозь, навылет, ничего не задев, хотя должно было.  
Он продолжил — ещё тише, чем прежде, слишком тихо, из-за чего Кеву казалось, что минуту назад он просто накричал на него.  
— Нет ведь никакой разницы, чего я хочу. Ты чего хочешь? — Он на секунду отвернулся к окну, будто собираясь с мыслями, а после посмотрел на Кева, немного исподлобья, но всё же прямо, не прячась. — Вроде всё нормально, и вдруг ты заводишься. Я ничего не понял, шеф, серьёзно. Просто скажи мне уже: ты всё-таки в окно меня хочешь выкинуть или в постель к себе затащить?  
Кев рефлекторно сжал кулак сильнее — выкрутил ворот футболки так, что ткань впилась Эсбо в горло. Он вскинул подбородок, Кев как в замедленной съёмке видел, как поднялся и опустился кадык, а за шумом собственного пульса не слышал даже грома. Ему показалось вдруг, что выбор нужно сделать прямо сейчас, быстро — и что этот самый выбор он сделал уже давно.  
Когда не скинул с лестницы. Когда не позволил пойти в полицию. Когда тренировал, снова и снова, когда завёл к себе домой и отпаивал лекарствами, когда дёрнул за собой на расследование, он делал этот выбор раз за разом.  
Эсбо сглотнул — ему, наверное, было больно, нужно было отпустить, выпустить его из хватки, выставить за дверь и забыть обо всём. Свернуть на временное помутнение. Нужно, правильно было так сделать — но Кев так устал совершать правильные поступки.  
Он просто коснулся губами, но его почти ошеломил яростный ответ — Эсбо подался вперёд, насколько ему позволяла поза, раскрыл губы, и Кев выпустил его ворот, чтобы обхватить ладонью за шею, притянуть к себе. Эсбо целовался неожиданно сильно, будто пытался ухватить всё разом, очень жадно, очень нетерпеливо, он откровенно вёл в поцелуе, и это было не то, к чему привык Кев, не то, что он знал обычно. Его затапливало чужое почти, злое возбуждение, такое же непривычное и неправильное, но настоящее — наконец-то, настоящее и полное, — и отстраниться он смог, только когда услышал шаги. Кев быстро накрыл рот Эсбо ладонью, вжал его в дверь и прислушался.  
Ему показалось — или кто-то успел уйти, но в коридоре было тихо, а рядом совсем пробивалось шумное дыхание. Кев скосил глаза и встретил прямой, потемневший взгляд.  
Это было самое неподходящее место, самая неподходящая ситуация, глупая и опасная — и ни к чему бы оно не привело, но стоило Кеву задуматься, как Эсбо тряхнул головой, сбрасывая ладонь, и сжал руками за футболку.  
— С ума сошёл, — хрипло сказал Кев, не совсем понимая, кого из них имеет ввиду.  
Возможно, обоих.  
Его тянуло продолжить, словно позволив себе, поддавшись, он совсем потерял контроль, словно всё, что копилось в нём так долго, вся отпустившая ненависть и всё то непонятное, недооформившееся чувство, вдруг нашло один возможный выход. Его так тянуло продолжить, что он, не удержавшись, подался вперёд и поцеловал открытый участок шеи, где смялась ткань футболки, и услышал короткий, судорожный выдох Эсбо.  
Нужно было прекратить, прямо сейчас, но Кев не находил в себе сил отступить.  
Он опустил голову на подставленное плечо и досчитал до пяти — только после этого сделал несколько шагов назад, поднял руки и провёл по лицу, по голове, забирая назад волосы.  
Из оцепенения его вывел скрип двери — Эсбо потянулся к ручке, но прежде, чем успел что-то сделать, Кев сказал:  
— Стой.  
Эсбо замер.  
— Погоди. Это не может так… Всё это, мы не можем, — Кев не находил слов — наверное, впервые в жизни он не мог подобрать правильные слова для правильной ситуации — хотя всегда считал это своей сильной стороной. Он не находил слов, но увидел, как опустились плечи Эсбо, как он сильнее ссутулился, и попытался ещё раз. — Дэннис. Посмотри на меня.  
Тот обернулся.  
Казалось, вся решительность вышла из него вместе с поцелуем, в его страхе Кев видел свой собственный и это разом успокоило. Отпустило, сразу, по всем фронтам — Кев стоял перед испуганным собственным порывом пацаном, который, должно быть, сам не понимал, что происходит, но имел смелость это принять.  
— Какие у тебя планы на… — Кев глянул на улицу, на вечерний шторм, на часы. Чёрт, он не делал этого слишком давно. — На утро?  
— Ремонт, — хмуро сказал Эсбо. — Нам дверь сломали. Днём должны менять замки. — Он нахмурился ещё сильнее, а потом вдруг вскинул брови. — Шеф, это что было? Ты что меня…  
В его взгляде мелькнуло что-то озорное, что-то новое, освещающее его лицо изнутри — как будто раскрывалось, и оно так не походило на всё, что Кев видел раньше. А ведь он считал, что хорошо узнал Эсбо за эти месяцы.  
— Может быть.  
Эсбо откинулся назад и сунул руки в карманы.  
— Так что там с поджогами? Ты сказал, они поймали кого-то?  
Кев кивнул.  
— Взяли парня. Но Уилл говорит, что безнадёжно — их несколько, а сядет разве что один. Так что, по сути, ничего не изменилось.  
— Но они поймали, — зачем-то повторил Эсбо. — Это уже больше, чем мы ждали, разве нет?  
В его голосе пробивалась надежда, будто он решил для себя всё, но ему необходимо было, чтобы Кев был с ним согласен.  
И, к собственному удивлению, Кев был.  
— Да. Это правда больше.

Эсбо поджал губы. В этот раз, когда он потянулся к ручке, Кев не стал его останавливать — только сказал задумчиво:  
— Ты оставил у меня футболку. Заберёшь? Послезавтра, как починят дверь.  
— Ага. У меня как раз нет никаких планов на вечер. — Он полуобернулся, так, чтобы была видна усмешка. — И на ночь тоже.

Всё это не имело смысла, всё это было слишком новым, неожиданным, непривычным для Кева. Шло вразрез с тем, как он представлял себе жизнь.

Но новый путь не обязательно был неправильным — иногда стоило просто рискнуть.


End file.
